Romance Detective
by Syarif ANTIQUE
Summary: File 4 : Apa yang terjadi jika BO tak pernah ada, memasuki dunia yang kini telah menjadi sebuah sejarah yang tak akan bisa terjadi, peristiwa lenyapnya sejarah BO disaksikan oleh Conan sendiri!
1. There Is Always Only One Truth

**_I Hope You Like My Fanfict..._**

This is My First Fanfic, Jadi tolong saran dan kritiknya.

Ceritanya Fanfict Conanku ini dimulai setelah Chapter 814

* * *

*****Romance Detective : There Is Always Only One Truth*****

Manga ini milik Aoyama Gosho.

_'Di dunia detektif tak ada menang dan kalah,tak ada yg hebat atau lemah. Karena…_

_Kebenaran Selalu Hanya Ada Satu'. Shinichi Kudo_

_"…Ran berusaha menemukan kebenaran akan Shinichi, apa yang akan Conan lakukan!." _

_"Walaupun memiliki tubuh anak kecil,_

_tapi juga memiliki kepintaran orang Dewasa…_

_namanya adalah Detektif Conan!."_

* * *

Conan pulang sekolah bersama Ran & Sonoko juga bersama Sera. Di perjalanan sepucuk surat dari seseorang yang rahasia mengubah kehidupan Conan/Shinichi & Ran.

"Ran apa kamu sudah baca surat rahasia dari penggemarmu itu?." Tanya Sera memecah keheningan dalam perjalanan pulang ini.

"Eh!." Kaget Conan dan Ran secara bersamaan.

"Surat itu sudah pasti surat cinta. Ya kan Ran?." Sonoko menggoda Ran.

"Eh!, bukan kok Sonoko itu tak mungkin!. Mungkin ini Cuma surat biasa."

"Eh!, kamu sudah membacanya." Tanya Sonoko.

"Hmm, belum…"

"Huaahh, ayolah Ran. Kalau begitu ayo buka sekarang!. Kita baca sama-sama ya!."

"Lebih baik tak usah. Mungkin itu dari pacar Ran yang gak pulang-pulang itu." Imbuh Sera.

"Eh!, Shinichi!. Gak mungkin orang gila teka-teki itu." Olok Ran.

"Yaaa…, padahal aku mau lihat. Yaudah Ran nanti habis kamu baca surat dari suamimu itu beritahu ya ke kita. Ah, jangan lupa balas ke dia. Pastinya dengan surat juga."

"Udah ah Sonoko."

Conan yang mendengarkannya hanya bisa memandang perbincangan para cewek tersebut. Soal Shinichi yang mengirimkan surat itu sebenarnya salah. Conan tak tau apa-apa soal surat dan alasan Shinichi tau akan hal itu karena Conan adalah Shinichi dan Shinichi adalah Conan.

Disaat Conan dan Ran berdua berjalan menuju rumah mereka, Conan pun memberanikan diri untuk bicara dengan Ran soal surat itu. Yah, mungkin karena cemburu.

"Oh ya Kak Ran, ngomong-ngomong siapa yang ngasih surat itu."

"Eh!." Ran yang kaget akan pertanyaan Ran mendekat kewajah Ran sambil tersenyum. Conan yang tau akan hal itu memerah wajahnya. "Kau ingin tahu Conan-kun?." Tanya Ran. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Ran.

"Emm…ya…sekedar ingin tahu aja kok."

"Ok-lah, aku lihat ya…"

Ran mencari-cari nama yang tertulis di surat tapi tak ditemukan nama tersebut.

"Tak ada namanya."

"Eh, kalau begitu apa isinya."

"Oh, tunggu sebentar…"

Ran membuka dan membacanya sendiri membiarkan Conan penasaran dengan isi surat tersebut. Niatnya setelah membacanya Ran ingin memberitahukan Conan. Tapi Ran tiba-tiba kaget. Kaget karena isi surat tersebut.

_Dear Ran,_

_Aku tahu kau masih ragu. Tapi kali ini kau harus yakin. Alasan aku tahu ini karena aku memperhatikanmu. Tapi bukan berarti aku suka kamu. Aku juga sudah memata-matai orang itu. Jadi, Yakinlah apa yang kamu yakini!. Jangan ragu lagi karena apa yang kamu yakini ini sebenarnya benar. Singkatnya orang yang berada di samping dan di dekatmu saat ini adalah **Shinichi Kudo**._

'_Eh, Conan…. Shinichi….. apa benar?.'_ Ran benar-benar terkejut. Sekilas dia melihat Conan. Memang mereka berdua memiliki wajah yang sama. Ran memang selalu berpikir Conan adalah Shinichi. Tapi kali ini dia ragu untuk mengatakannya ke Conan. Dia tak ingin lagi membuat Conan dicurigai olehnya. Tapi kali ini seseorang yang tak dikenal kini mendukung hipotesa Ran terhadap Conan = Shinichi Kudo.

"Apa isinya Kak Ran?." Tanya Conan khawatir kalau itu benar-benar surat cinta.

"Heh, tak ada apa-apa kok. Cuma surat cinta biasa gak usah dipikirkan. Ayo Conan kita pulang."

Conan yang melihat ekspresi Ran pun menduga di dalam hati dengan kerennya.

'_Bukan….itu bukan surat cinta.."_

Ran sedang membuat kue. Dan sedang merenungi isi surat tadi yang dia baca. Mencoba menduga sesuatu lebih dalam lagi.

'_Aku masih tak paham kenapa Shinichi jadi kecil. Aku pernah menduga kalau Shinichi menjadi kecil karena obat gagalnya Profesor Agasa. Tapi, kenapa Shinichi tidak mau memberi tahuku?. ! Apa mungkin karena ini bukan obat dari Profesor?. Mungkin obat tersebut adalah obat berbahaya yang dibuat oleh orang yang berbahaya. Aku selalu menemukan kejanggalan antara Shinichi dan Conan. Setahuku mereka tak pernah bertemu bersamaan. Aku tak pernah melihat Shinichi dan Conan secara bersamaan.'_

'_Apa mungkin aku harus beritahu Conan ya?. Tidak!, aku gugup…aku tak ingin keputusanku salah dan membuat Conan sedih karena aku terus menduganya. Tidak!, aku harus menyatakannya. Aku sudah yakin kalau Conan itu Shinichi. Aku tak boleh mundur.'_ Mantap Ran dalam hati.

**_Di Rumah Profesor Agasa_.**

"Surat!." Kaget Profesor Agasa.

"Ya, tadi saat aku pulang Ran menemukan sebuah surat di loker sepatunya. Dan pelakunya tak diketahui. Tapi yang kukhawatirkan bukan itu. Saat Ran membacanya tiba-tiba wajahnya terlihat bingung dan sedih. Aku tak tahu harus apa."

"Ara!, apa si Detektif Maniak ini lagi cemburu?." Goda Ai.

"Tidak!, aku tidak cemburu!. Ini lain. rasanya seperti aku menghawatirkannya. Rasanya seperti dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi tak bisa dikatakan kepadaku."

"Kalau begitu hibur dia. Dan buat dia untuk mengatakan apa yang ingin dikatakannya. Dan jawablah apa yang ingin kau jawab." Profesor Agasa memberikan kata bijaknya.

"Tapi jangan sampai kau membocorkan identitasmu, Kudo." Imbuh Ai.

"Kalau begitu aku ha….." Kata Conan terpotong karena ada orang yang mengetok pintu dan tak dikira itu Conan sendiri.

"Conan-kun ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan. Jadi,.. maukah kau kerumah sebentar?."

"Yaaa!." Jawab Conan dengan nada kekanakan. "Aku pulang dulu ya Profesor, Ai."

"Semoga berhasil, Shinichi." Kata Profesor berbisik.

"Ah, Ya."

**_Di Rumah Keluarga Mouri,_**

"Jadi, kakak buat kue?." Tanya Conan masih dengan nada kekanakannya.

"Ya, tapi sebelumnya aku ingin berbicara denganmu sebentar?."

"Ah, ya. Apa itu?"

"Emm, mungkin kita bicara di kamarku saja disini nanti didengar ayah."

"Oh, baiklah."

**_Saat Di Kamar Ran,_**

Ran masih terdiam. Dia mencoba mencari kata yang pas untuk bisa berbicara dengan Conan tentang hal ini. Sementara Conan hanya bisa diam juga. Menduga kira-kira apa yang akan dibicarakan Ran.

"Aku tau kau pasti terus mengelak. Tapi kali ini aku hanya ingin mengatakan hal yang ingin kukatakan. Jika kau ingin menyangkalnya tak apa-apa. Tapi aku sudah yakin dengan pernyataanku ini."

Conan masih terdiam. Mencoba menerka setiap kata dari Ran.

"Hei, Conan apa kau tau Shinichi waktu itu mengatakan cinta kepadaku?."

"Ya, ya aku ta, tahu itu. Kak Shinichi senang sudah bisa menyatakannya ke Kakak."

"Aku penasaran sejak kapan Shinichi menyukaiku ya?."

"Sejak SD!, Kak Shinichi menyukaimu sejak SD Kak Ran." Jawab Conan yang saat ini mukanya sudah merah seperti tomat.

"Eh!, dari mana kamu itu?." Tanya Ran sambil tersenyum. Senyumannya sungguh manis.

"It, itu karena…Kak Shinichi pernah menceritakannya!." Jawab Conan gugup.

"Oh, begitu…"

Ran terdiam lagi begitu juga dengan Conan. Dan akhirnya Ran angkat bicara lagi.

"Oh ya!, tujuanku mengajak Conan kesini karena aku juga ingin menyatakan sesuatu."

"Eh!, apa itu Kak Ran."

"Itu…..I LOVE YOU TOO, SHINICHI." Jawab Ran penuh kejutan.

"Eh."

**!**

**_Malam Hari,_**

**_Di Kamar Detectif Kogoro,_**

Conan masih merenungkan apa yang dikatakan Ran tadi siang. Saat itu terjadi tiba-tiba. Walaupun tanda-tandanya terlihat. Tapi tetap saja itu terasa mengejutkan.

_Flashback On,_

"Itu…..I LOVE YOU TOO, SHINICHI." Jawab Ran sambil tersenyum dan penuh kejutan.

"Eh."

"Akhir-akhir ini kamu memperlihatkan tanda-tanda kalau kau benar-benar Shinichi. Seperti waktu kasus yang lalu. Kau berbecerita tentang Ayah Shinchi dengan nada seolah-olah kalau dia benar-benar ayahmu."

"Eh."

"Dan….entah kenapa perasaanku terhadap Shinichi sudah sangat dalam. Dan perasaan itu juga sama. Perasaanku terhadapmu juga sama seperti perasaanku kepada Shinichi. Saat aku melihatmu, entah kenapa aku merasa melihat Shinichi waktu kecil. Aku sudah memendam kata-kata itu dalam waktu lama. Dan sekarang aku ingin kebenarannya."

"Kak, Kak Ran salah!. Aku ini Conan. Aku…." Jawab Conan mencari alasan.

"Kau benar…Aku hanya terlalu mengharapkannya."Kata Ran yang membuat Conan kaget. Lalu Conanpun meminta maaf dan pergi ke kamar Paman Kogoro. Sebelum pergi Conan melihat wajah Ran. Dia tak menangis tapi kesedihannya terpancar jelas.

_Flashback Off_

Karena sebab itu Conan tak berniat pergi keluar ke rumah Profesor Agasa. Sehingga sekarang Conan masih di kamar Paman Kogoro tersebut. Mencoba mencari waktu luang dan memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Ran. Conan senang akan pernyataan Ran tapi dilain pihak dia juga sedih karena telah membohongi Ran.

**_Keesokan Harinya Hari Minggu,_**

**_Di Rumah Profesor Agasa,_**

"Apa! Ran~! Sungguh!." Kaget Profesor.

"Yeah. Dia menyatakannya padaku dan berkata kalau aku Shinichi."

"Jadi, apa kau mengatakan kalau kau memang shinichi." Tanya Haibara penasaran.

"Tidak, aku tidak mengatakannya."

"Fuuh, syukurlah."

"Tapi aku ingin mengatakannya."

"Eh! Kenapa Shinichi!."

"Itu karena aku tak ingin membohonginya lagi."

"Apakah kau bodoh!. Jika kau memberitahunya maka nyawanya akan terancam bahaya!."

"Ya!. Aku tahu itu tapi aku juga tak ingin membohonginya terus menerus. Aku ingin menyelamatkannya tapi malah aku yang membuatnya sakit karena aku selalu membohongi dia. Aku tahu dia tegar tapi tetap saja aku merasa bersalah."

"Aku tahu perasaanmu Shinichi tapi jika kau lakukan itu maka…"

"Tapi, Ran juga bisa menyimpan rahasia."

"Aku tak peduli jika kau ingin memberitahukan hal itu. Tapi jika kau membuat nyawanya terancam oleh Organisasi itu maka aku tak akan memaafkanmu." Kata Ai menyerah akan keegoisan Shinichi kecil ini.

Setelah mendengar kata dari Ai, Conanpun berpikir keras.

"Maaf. Aku terlalu terbawa suasana."

**_Di Rumah Keluarga Mouri,_**

Conan masih berpikir akan perkataan Haibara. Dia benar, jika Ran terancam bahaya maka dia tak akan pernah bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Lebih baik dia mementingkan kepentingan keselamatan Ran dan Orang terdekat daripada perasaannya sendiri.

Disaat Conan sedang melewati kamar Ran. Tiba-tiba Ran dan Conan saling berpandangan. Karena kejadian kemarin kedua insan tersebut belum bicara satu hurufpun.

"Eng..Selamat pagi Conan-kun."

"Selamat pagi Kak Ran."

"Maaf ya yang kemarin."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok kak Ran."

"Mungkin karena surat ini aku terobsesi." Kata Ran seraya memberikan suratnya ke Conan.

"Eh, surat ini!."

"Ya, Surat itu bilang kalau orang yang ada di dekatku adalah Shinichi. Dan yang biasa ada di dekatku itu adalah kau Conan-kun. Sebenarnya aku sudah menduga lama kalau Shinichi dan Conan adalah orang yang sama. Tapi saat ada orang dengan yakinnya menulis dan memberikan hipotesanya itu aku jadi iri."

"Eh, Kak Ran.."

"Lalu. Aku ingin menjadi orang pertama yang tahu kalau Conan itu adalah Shinichi. Itupun kalau benar. Maaf ya Conan-kun aku salah sangka lagi."

Kata-kata Ran membuat Conan sakit. Bagaimana tidak, sekarang sudah banyak yang tahu kalau Conan dan Shinichi itu adalah orang yang sama.

"Tidak Kak Ran, Kak Ran tidak salah. Kak Ran tidak salah apa-apa jadi tak perlu minta maaf."

"Ah, ya terima kasih Conan-kun." Ran mencoba tersenyum namun rasa sedih tersebut masih terpancarkan di wajah Ran.

"Tidak, bukan itu. Maksudku Kak Ran tidak salah."

"Apa maksudmu Conan-kun?."

"Kak Ran benar. Aku adalah Kudo Shinichi, Detective dari SMU Teitan." Jawab Conan seraya melepaskan kacamatanya.

"Shi….Shinichi."

Kini Ran tak bisa menahan rasa sedihnya. Air mata Ran mulai jatuh dengan lembut. Rasa sedih itu berubah menjadi Rasa Senang dan Bahagia.

*To Be Continued*

* * *

Next File :

"Kau bukan Shinichi!" Teriak Ran kepada orang yang telah memecahkan kaca jendela kamarnya tersebut.

"Jadi, bagaimana, Kudo-kun?"

"Aku akan kesana...ke Markas Besar Geng Jubah Hitam"


	2. Brave Your Heart!

**_I Hope You Like My Fanfict..._**

* * *

*****Romance Detective : Brave Your Heart!*****

Like I Said This is "AOYAMA GOSHO's MANGA"

'_Keberanian adalah kata kebenaran untuk membangkitkan semangat diri kita'. Ran Mouri._

"…_.Kali ini Detektif Conan Bertekad membuat semuanya menjadi jelas!.Selangkah lebih maju untuk Face To Face Black Organization!..."_

_"Memiliki pemikiran tentang kebenaran selalu ada satu,_

wa_laupun memiliki tubuh anak kecil,_

_tapi juga memiliki kepintaran orang Dewasa…_

_namanya adalah Detektif Conan!."_

* * *

"Apakah kau benar-benar Shinichi?". Tanya Ran dengan air mata mengalir.

Conan belum bisa berbicara dengan lancar. Saat ini dia masih gugup dan takut akan ekspresi Ran yang masih sedikit bingung.

"Hahaha, kenapa kamu malah nanya bukannya kemarin kamu bilang kalau kamu sudah tahu...,Ran.". Kata Conan dengan tidak menggunakan kata kakak pada Ran. Dan dengan berwajah sedih meneruskan katanya. "Kau boleh marah, karena aku sudah bohong selama ini…jadi..".

"Apa kau benar-benar Shinichi?". Tanya Ran lagi.

"…Ya, aku Shinichi."

Ran berlari mendekati & memeluk Shinichi yang saat ini bertubuh Conan.

"Shinichi!, aku senang kau tidak apa-apa. Dan kali ini kau juga sudah jujur kepadaku. Aku senang, sangat-sangat senang."

"Eehh!, kau tidak marah?."

"Buat apa aku marah. Kau sering melindungiku dalam wujud Conan dan sering sekali aku juga membuatmu sedih."

"Sedih?, kapan itu?".

"Kau tahu, aku sering sekali curhat ke kamu tentang Shinichi tanpa tahu kalau orang yang mendengarkannya adalah Shinichi sendiri. Aku, aku minta maaf". Kata Ran kembali dengan air mata menetes.

"Aku rasa kali ini kita bisa sama-sama minta maaf."

Kali ini Conan bisa lega karena sudah mengatakan apa yg ingin dikatakannya. Semuanya sudah selesai. Tapi masalah lain masih belum selesai. Tiba-tiba kaca di kamar Ran pecah seseorang masuk dengan senyum menyeringai.

"Siapa disana?". Bentak Conan.

"Kukukuku, apa kau tak tahu, bocah sialan. Aku Shinichi."

Conan & Ran kaget melihat Shinichi di depannya. Wajahnya sangat mirip. Yang membedakannya hanyalah sifat yang bagi Ran & Conan tak mungkin ada pada Shinichi. Apakah ini Kid pada wajah Shinichi?, Conan tak tahu. Yang dia tau pasti dia tak mungkin Shinichi karena dia adalah Shinichi itu sendiri.

"Ra, Ran jangan per…". Kata Conan terputus karena Ran mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kau bukan Shinichi!". Teriak Ran kepada orang yang telah memecahkan kaca jendela kamarnya tersebut.

"Ran"

"Jangan khawatir. Aku tau betul Shinichi seperti apa"

"Kukukuku, kau benar wu**ak**k**u b**oo**ukan**n **Shinc**i**hi**. Tidak mungkin aku Shinichi kalau Shinchi sendiri sebenarnya ada di sampingmu"

"Si, siapa kamu?". Tanya Conan dengan nada marah.

"Eh, kamu tak tahu aku?. Aku yakin anak buahku sering menyebutkan namaku ya walaupun dengan rahasia. Aku yakin kau sering mendengar kata **ANOKATA.** Ya!, itulah aku." Kata-katanya seraya topeng Shinichi yang dia pakai melepuh entah apa dan kenapa.

"KAMU!"

"Si, siapa dia Shinichi?. Apa aku lawan dia aja."

"Jangan Ran, dia berbahaya."

"Kuwohooho, aku tak bisa mengatakan seluruh detailnya karena disini ada pacarmu. Kau tau aku bukan tipe pembunuh. Tapi jika Gin tahu ini, dialah yg akan membunuh."

"Jadi itu wajahmu?" Tanya Conan lagi.

"Eitss, Wout-wout…aku bisa berganti wajah.. dengan pistol pengubah wajah yang aku buat. Dan itupun hanya aku yg punya… dan kau tahu artinya…"

"Itu berarti wajahmu saat ini juga hanyalah sebuah topeng."

"Yapp, kau benar. Dulu orang-orang menyebutku Profesor Gila yg Sukses."

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Kau tahu aku sering sekali membuat hal-hal yang sangat aneh dan diluar masuk akal manusia. Dengan memanfaatkan bahan kimia dan melawan kekuatan hukum alam aku mampu membuat penemuan yg gila."

"Aku belum pernah mendengarnya."

"Hehehe, tentu saja kau belum pernah mendengarnya." Kata Anokata dengan suara kecil.(?)

"Tapi ini diluar rencana. Aku tak menyangka saat aku berbicara dengan Ran. Diam-diam kau juga ikut mendengarkannya."

"Wout-wout, kau salah.. aku sudah tahu lama kalau kau adalah KUDO SHINICHI. Dan aku selalu mengawasimu."

"APA!"

"Heh, aku tahu kau karena kau adalah musuh yang suka menghentikanku dulu….SILVER BULLET."(?)

Conan & Ran berada dalam situasi yang buruk. Orang tersebut memiliki hawa berbahaya yg sama seperti Gin.

"Tujuanku disini adalah untuk memberitahukan 2 hal kepadamu Silver Bullet…." Kata Anokata Yg sekarang terlihat serius.

"…Sebenarnya aku menunggu laporan tentangmu Kudo. Laporan tentang bahwa Shinichi Kudo ada dan benar-benar hidup…"

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Conan.

TEESS!

"Shinichi!"

"WUAGHH!" Teriak Conan. Conan ditembak pistol oleh Anokata.

"USSSHH, aku belum selesai bicara jadi tolong jangan memotong pembicaranku bocah sialan. Oh, jika kau ingin tahu kenapa pistol ini memiliki suara yang aneh maka kuberitahu. Pistol ini memiliki suara tembakan seperti pistol mainan yg berisi air ini adalah alat yg sangat cocok untuk orang yg suka rahasia seperti aku."

"Shinichi! bertahanlah!."

"Santai saja nona, aku tidak menembak bagian vitalnya. Itu hanya menyerempet. Jadi…jika kau bicara lagi akan kubiarkan pistol ini membunuhmu"

"KAMUUU!," Ran marah. Ingin sekali rasanya Ran menendangnya dengan jurus karatenya tapi dihadang Conan.

"Jangan Ran. Sudah kubilang dia berbahaya." Cegah Conan.

"Shinichi.."

"Betul itu nona, aku sangat ahli ilmu beladiri. Jika kau tidak diam aku akan membiarkan ilmu beladiriku ini untuk membunuhmu. Kau tahu kan, aku bukanlah orang yg gemar membunuh orang. Tapi aku orang yg gemar melihat orang membunuh orang. Sama seperti pistol dan beladiriku ini yg akan membunuhmu jika kau melawan."

"Ba-baik, ka -mi akan mendengarkannya." Jawab Conan gemetar karena telah tertembak pistol.

"Bagus, walaupun aku sering mendengar namamu dari Koran. Aku membiarkannya, karena kukira kau tak akan menggangguku lagi…."

'_lagi?, apa maksudnya?'_

"….Tapi beberapa bulan yg lalu aku mendengar laporan dari anak buahku yg suka membunuh itu kau tau siapa itu?

'_Gin!'_

"Dia adalah Gin. Jujur saja aku ingin sekali melihat pistolku ini membunuhnya. Tapi aku tak bisa melakukannya. Karena dia adalah _Black Cannon _Organisasi Hitam…."

'_Black Cannon?'_

"Kau Tahu, Selain _Silver Bullet_ ada lagi rumor bahwa hanya satu orang yang dapat menghancurkan _Silver Bullet_, dan itu adalah sebutan untuk _Black Cannon_…."

"Saat itu Gin melaporkan kalau dia telah membunuh seorang detektif terkenal dari Tokyo dengan obat yang sebenarnya adalah obat awet muda 10 tahun. Ya, ini memang salahku karena telah merahasiakannya dan mengatakan kalau itu adalah racun tak berbekas. Orang yang mengetahuinya hanyalah aku, Vermouth, dan ke-2 orang tua Sherry…"

'_APA!'_

"Aku kaget sekali saat aku mendapatkan laporan dari Bourbon kalau kau adalah orang yg telah menyembunyikan Sherry dari kami…."

"….tapi jangan khawatir. Aku tak tertarik sama sekali dengan Sherry. Karena yg kukhawatirkan adalah kau Kudo Shinichi. lalu yg kedua…" Kata Anokata seraya melemparkan sebuah surat kearah Conan. "Hei, Nona kau tak boleh melihat isinya. Surat itu adalah Alamat Markas Besar Organisasi Jubah Hitam."

"APA!"

"Tujuanku adalah menyeretmu ke markas itu sendiri dengan sendirinya. Aku tahu kau sangat tertarik dengan informasi jubah hitam. Jadi kau bisa dengan senang hati ke sana. Kau boleh menceritakannya kepacarmu itu tapi kau tak boleh memberitahukan alamatnya. Termasuk Sherry & teman-teman terdekatmu. Karena anak buahku akan membunuhmu jika kau memberitahukan alamatnya. Jika kau benar-benar kesana sesuai waktu janjinya aku berjanji tak akan lagi menyentuh orang terdekatmu termasuk Sherry. Tapi sebaliknya jika kau tak datang seluruh orang terdekatmu akan mati dengan cara kematian yg mengejutkan…."

"….hanya itu yg ingin kusampaikan kalau begitu aku pergi dulu.."

"Tunggu!, sebenarnya siapa kamu?."

"Sudah kubilang bukan aku ini adalah Anokata. Dan aku tak bisa menjelaskannya kepadamu karena saat ini ada pacarmu. Jadi bagaimana?, kau akan kesana?"

"A,aku…." Jawab Conan bingung.

"Shinichi…"

"Heh, bodoh, aku tak butuh kata omong kosongmu itu. Yg kubutuhkan adalah bukti. Jangan khawatir kau tak akan sendiri. Karena aku yakin orang itu akan kesana juga."(?)

'_Eh, apa maksudnya'_

**!**

Minggu ini memang penuh dengan kejutan . Awalnya Ran mengejutkannya sekarang bos BO yg mengejutkannya.

"Aku akan kesana…" Kata Conan sehabis Ran memberi perban Ke Conan.

"Shinichi, kau tidak perlu kesana. Karena walaupun tubuhmu kecil aku tetap menyukaimu, aku akan selalu menyukaimu."

"Ran, tujuanku mengalahkan Black Organization ada 2. Yg pertama adalah demi kamu."

"Eh."

"Jika aku bisa kembali seperti semula aku tak akan membuatmu sedih lagi…"

"Shinichi…"

"Dan yg kedua ini demi harga diriku sebagai detektif." Kata Conan dengan kerennya.

"Baiklah aku tak akan melarangmu lagi. Aku juga tak ingin melihat surat itu karena itu hanya akan mengakibatkan orang yg berada di dekatmu dalam bahaya. Tapi berjanjilah satu hal Shinichi."

"Apa itu?"

"Kau…akan kembali, kan?"

"Tentu saja. Aku janji!."

Conan menjelaskan semuanya kepada Ran. Semua yg Conan tahu dia beritahu kepada Ran semuanya kecuali alamat Markas Besar BO yg diberitahu Anokata tadi.

"Oh ya, Ran aku rasa Conan itu anakmu." Kata Conan mencairkan suasana.

"Eh, apa maksudmu aku kan masih remaja dan lagipula kamu itu adalah alter ego conan itu sendiri." Jawab Ran sambil blushing.

"Ya, itu memang benar kau tahu saat aku bilang kalau nama Conan Edogawa ada karena kau menanyakannya secara tiba-tiba. Dan karena itulah kau ibunya Conan. Ya, bukan Fumiyo itu karena jika nama Conan Edogawa tak ada maka Fumiyo tak ada. Kau tahu Fumiyo itu adalah ibuku(Shinichi) yg menyamar."

"Ya, aku tahu itu Tante Yukiko yg menyamar. Aku tahu itu karena aku tau kalau kau adalah Shinichi. Ta, tapi kenapa bisa aku jadi ibunya Conan bukankah lebih baik aku jadi kakaknya Conan kalau begitu." Kata Ran masih dengan blushingnya.

"Awalnya sih aku juga berpikir begitu tapi dengan kau yg jadi ibunya maka aku atau Shinichi ini menjadi ayahnya."

"Eh, apa maksudmu Shinichi?, sudah ah jangan goda aku lagi."

"Karena aku lah yg menamakan Conan Edogawa. Seperti seorang Ayah yg biasanya memberikan nama anaknya yg baru lahir. Hehe."

Shinichi kecil atau Conan kini mampu membuat Ran tertawa dengan sepenuh hati. Guyonan Shinichi mampu membuat Ran yg beberapa menit yg lalu mengangis sedih kini tertawa ceria.

"Fuuh, aku lega kau memaafkanku, Ran." Kata Conan setelah selesai bergurau.

"Ya, aku tak akan marah kok."

"Iya, aku senang kau memaafkan orang yang sudah melihatmu telanjang dan tidur bersamamu ini." Kata Conan sedikit menjahili Ran.

"Iya, aku tak marah."

"Eh, kau tak marah."

"Ya, saat itu yg memulai kan aku. Dan aku ingat pernah mengajakmu mandi lagi tapi kau menolaknya_(see chapter 668)_. Dan kau menyukaiku kan?"

"Ya, sejak SD." Jawab Conan Blushing

"HFufufufu.". Tawa Ran ditahan.

"Hei kenapa kau ketawa?"

"Habis kalau kau bilang begitu dalam wujud anak SD seperti itu rasanya lucu sekali."

"Ha…ha…ha" Tawa Conan mengejek diri sendiri.

**Di Rumah Profesor Agasa,**

"Hmm, jadi kau sudah mengatakannya kepada Ran?. Huh, dasar kau memang keras kepala." Komentar Profesor.

"Ya, dengan ini aku harus menetapkan hatiku tetap fokus untuk melawan BO."

"Tapi walaupun iya, kau tetap tak tau dimana markas lokasi BO." Sergap Haibara.

"Sebenarnya…."

_Beberapa saat kemudian,_

"APA! KAU BERTEMU DENGAN ANOKATA BO" Haibara & Profesor bukan main kagetnya.

"Ya, dan aku ada perjanjian dengannya untuk ke Markas Besar Black Organization….besok tengah malam."

"Ja, Jangan bodoh! Kau akan mati jika kesana sendirian! Dan kau akan…"

"Tenang dulu Haibara, Dia membuat perjanjian jika aku kesana maka kau dan orang terdekat tak akan diburon lagi. Tapi jika aku tak datang semuanya akan tamat."

"Ta, tapi." Kata Haibara terlihat sedih.

"Jangan khawatir aku tak akan mengajakmu karena memang berbahaya dan orang itu bilang kalau aku dan dia yang boleh datang."

"Dia?, apa ada satu orang lagi yg akan ke markas BO?" Tanya Profesor Agasa penasaran.

"Ya, tapi aku tak tahu siapa itu?. ….. Jadi bagaimana Haibara?"

"Ugh, aku menyerah...aku rasa aku tak akan bisa menghentikanmu." Jawab Haibara masih dengan wajah sedih. sesaat setelah melihat wajah Conan yang yakin, dengan senyum Haibara bertanya.

"Jadi, Bagaimana, Kudo-kun?"

Dengan senyuman Conanpun menjawab. "Aku akan kesana …. Ke Markas Besar Geng Jubah Hitam"

Conan berkata mantap dengan pastinya. Profesor pergi membuat peralatan tuk Conan nantinya. Haibara kembali ke komputernya untuk meneliti. Walaupun tersenyum tapi Haibara tak dapat membuat hatinya tersenyum. Mungkin dia khawatir terhadap Conan.

Disaat Conan sendirian tiba-tiba…..

"Hoo, jadi kau akan kesana juga ya, Boy?"

"Siapa disana?"

"Ini aku seniman pencuri yang muncul di malam hari yang indah. Magician of the Silver Sky. Kid the Pantom Thief."

"Kid! Apa yang kau lakukan disini."

"Aku kesini karena kita harus memasang sebuah rencara untuk besok tengah malam."

"Ja, jadi apakah kamu?"

"Ya, Aku adalah DIA."

*To Be Continued*

* * *

Next File :

"Siapa Kamu Sebenarnya?." Tanya Conan dengan wajah serius.

"Kenapa tidak kau jawab sendiri dengan Hipotesa Detektifmu."

"Kasus tanpa Tersangka?, Menarik!"

* * *

* Maksud dari (?) adalah pertanyaan yg penting yg akan dijawab di file selanjutnya entah kapan itu.

* Maksud Kid dari kata "Aku adalah DIA." karena Kid tadi mendengarkan perkataan Prof. Agasa "Dia?, apa ada satu orang lagi yg akan ke markas BO?" jadi pertanyaan dijawab oleh KID yg maksudnya Dia itu adalah Kid.


	3. Need to Know

**_I Hope You Like My Fanfict..._**

* 'Hehehe' untuk reviewnya terima kasih 'hehe'. Wa, walaupun, kau puji karyaku begitu 'hehe' aku gk akan senang kok (Sebenarnya Kelihatan Senang)

* N/B File 1 : Aku benar-benar lupa kalau Conan & Shinichi pernah bertemu bersamaan di mata Ran. Saat di festival drama (Shinichi = Asli, Conan = Haibara), The Movie 3 (Shinichi = Kaito KID, Conan = Asli). Jadi mari kita anggap saja kalau Conan & Shinichi tak pernah bertemu secara bersamaan di mata Ran di fanfict ini agar ceritanya Ran pasti kalau Conan = Shinichi.

* * *

*****Romance Detective : Need to Know*****

Bro & Sis, Yg Membuat Manga Misteri ini adalah Orang yg Sama Membuat Magic Kaito _(P.S. Aoyama Gosho)_

'_Pencuri itu bukanlah seorang penyihir, tapi hanyalah seorang manusia yang punya tipu muslihat.' Conan Edogawa, Detective._

'_Sedangkan Detektif tak lebih dari tukang kritik yang mencari kesalahan orang.' Kaito KID, Phantom Thief._

"…_Memiliki musuh yang sama tapi tujuan berbeda, Conan dan Kaito KID bekerja sama untuk mengungkap identitas ANOKATA. Namun dilain pihak Ran dilanda kebingungan…"_

_"Memiliki pemikiran tentang kebenaran selalu ada satu,_

wa_laupun memiliki tubuh anak kecil,_

_tapi juga memiliki kepintaran orang dewasa…_

_namanya adalah Detektif Conan!."_

* * *

_**Hari Senin,**_

Walaupun Conan semalaman begadang tapi dia tetap sekolah seperti biasa. Seperti biasa Ran & Conan pulang bareng dengan Sonoko. Dan saat itu pula rasa penasaran Sonoko tak dapat ditahan.

"Jadi, Ran. Jujur aku penasaran dari tadi pagi." Tanya Sonoko.

"Eh, apa?."

"Itu, surat yang kamu dapat kemarin lusa. Jadi, apa isinya?."

"Ehm, itu bukan apa-apa kok." Jawab Ran sekenanya.

"Heh, jangan-jangan itu surat cinta dan kau menerimanya kan. Dan lebih parah lagi itu bukan dari Shinichi, kan?. Ran apa kau sudah tak peduli lagi sama Shinichi."

"I,itu bukan surat cinta kok. Dan lagipula siapa juga yang peduli sama Maniak Misteri itu?." Jawab Ran dengan sengaja karena dia tahu pasti Shinichi kecil itu mendengarnya.

'_Hoi, hoi, maniak misteri….. kau sengaja ya? Berbicara seperti itu di dekatku?.' _Komen Conan dalam hati.

"Heeh, jadi kau sudah berhenti menunggunya dan mencari lelaki yang pantas untukmu. Biar kuberi saran, bagaimana dengan Dr. Araide. Aku rasa dia cocok untukmu."

'_Sonoko sialan…' _Komen Conan masih di dalam hati.

"Maksudku bukan begitu Sonoko. Aku rasa akan susah melupakan seseorang yang sangat disayangi. Kau tahu kan Sonoko, kalau aku sangat sukaaaaa… Shinichi. ya, Conan-kun?."

"Eh, ae, ya.." Jawab Conan sekenannya karena secara rahasia Ran menyatakan cintanya ke Shinichi kecil ini.

"Hoooo, jarang sekali kau benar-benar mengakui kalau kau menyukai Shinichi itu."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin dia pergi jauh. Kuharap dia tak menghilang dari pandanganku lagi…" Jawab Ran penuh tanda Tanya bagi Sonoko, tapi tidak bagi Conan. Dia tau pasti maksud dari Ran.

"Apa maksudmu, Ran?." Tanya Sonoko yg belum mengerti.

"Tak ada apa-apa kok."

'_Ran.' _

**!**

_Flachback On,_

**Rumah Prof. Agasa,**

KID menceritakan semuanya. Dia menceritakan kenapa dia sering mencuri berlian. Apa maksudnya dia selalu mengembalikan barang yg dicurinya. Dari penjelasannya diketahui bahwa KID adalah _Alter Ego_ Kuroba Kaito. Dia menjadi KID untuk mencari pembunuh ayahnya yang sekarang telah diketahui dan bernama Snake. Snake termasuk anggota BO. Snake ditugaskan untuk mencari berlian yang berisi Pandora. Di dunia ini, hanya satu berlian yang memiliki Pandora. Saat Komet Volley, Jika saat itu kau memancarkan Berlian Pandora ke arah komet volley dan bersamaan dengan bulan purnama. Maka Berlian tersebut akan mengeluarkan tetesan air. Dan jika kau meminumnya maka kau akan hidup kekal dan tak bisa mati. Saat KID mengetahui itu. Dia berjanji kalau dia yang akan menemukan Berlian Pandora lebih dahulu. KID berniat setelah dia menemukannya, dia akan menghancurkannya. Tapi sangat disayangkan, BO menemukannya duluan.

"Heeeh, jadi karena itu kau mencuri ?." Conan berkomentar.

"Tentu saja!. Aku akan berhenti mencuri setelah menemukannya tapi sangat disayangkan mereka menemukannya duluan."

"Ta, tapi apa benar berlian itu mampu membuat manusia menjadi _immortal._ Itu sangat tidak mungkin iyakan, Shinichi?." Agasa berkomentar.

"Tidak, aku percaya itu bisa saja mungkin."

"Eh?"

"Coba pikir. BO sudah membuat obat yang sudah di luar akal manusia. Salah satunya adalah APTX 4869. Dan perlu diketahui bahwa si anokata membawa dua senjata aneh."

"Apa saja benda aneh itu?."

"Entahlah aku tak tahu pasti namanya. Tapi yg kutahu pasti benda pertama adalah pistol operasi plastik karena dia mampu mengubah wajahnya hanya dengan menembakkan pistolnya ke wajahnya. Dan yang kedua Pistol bersuara percikan air, pistol tersebut setara dengan _rifle _namun tembakannya bersuara percikan air. Dan dia bilang dia adalah Profesor terkenal yg ahli kimia serta sangat suka membuat alat yg melawan hukum alam. Apa kau tahu pasti siapa orang itu, Profesor?." Jelas Conan panjang lebar.

"Entahlah aku tak tahu. Tapi kebanyakan Profesor di dunia ini memang ingin membuat sesuatu yg di luar akal manusia."

"Jika kau bilang begitu maka dia memang benar-benar Anokata itu." Kata Haibara tiba-tiba.

"Haibara!." Kaget Conan.

"Kau tahu tujuan BO didirikan adalah menjadi tuhan dan setan sekaligus."

"Apa maksud anda nona?." Tanya Kaito KID.

"We can be both of God and the Devil since we're trying to raise the dead against the stream of time." Lanjut Conan tiba-tiba.

"Hmm, apa itu." Tanya Kaito KID lagi.

"Itu kata Vermouth kepada Itakura Programmer handal, yg ditulis di buku diarynya."

"Hooo, jadi bisa disimpulkan kalau tujuan BO adalah menghidupkan orang yg mati." Kaito KID menyimpulkan.

"Ya, bisa jadi. Tapi siapa yg akan dihidupkannya. Kalau menurutku bisa saja orang tersebut sangat berbahaya." Kata Prof. Agasa berhipotesa.

"Ya, pastinya." Kata Conan menyetujui. "Oh ya Profesor. Apakah Profesor bisa buat jarum tidurnya lebih banyak?."

"Heh, apa? Oh maksudmu buat Stun Gunmu itu ya?. Oh baiklah akan kusiapkan segalanya. Hoi, KID aku rasa kau juga butuh peralatan-peralatanku karena kau akan melawan Organisasi yg besar. Kau tahukan aku ini Jenius."

"Ah benarkah itu Profesor ?. Terima kasih Profesor yg Jenius."

"Hahaha, kau memang suka memuji Kaito KID-kun. Tidak seperti Detektif yg ada di dekatmu itu."

"Ha….ha…ha…, maaf ya karena tak suka memujimu…"

"Jadi Boy, Maukah kau bekerja sama denganku?." Tanya KID dengan senyum khasnya.

"Yeah, Walaupun kita tidak bersependapat lantaran pekerjaan kita. Tapi kalau kita berkerja sama aku rasa kita tak terkalahkan." Jawab Conan. Yeah, Detektif dan Pencuri memang memiliki sifat yg berlawanan. Seperti contoh, kalau Pencuri : _'Mengetahui isi sebuah kotak setelah membukannya'._ Sedangkan Detektif : _'Tahu isinya sebelum membukanya'. _

"Jadi, mari kita buat rencana." Kata Conan

"OK." Balas KID.

_Flashback Off,_

Malamnya Conan sudah tiduran di kamar Kogoro Mouri. Ya, sudah pasti bohongan karena dia nanti ingin keluar diam-diam. Conan & KID akan berangkat mulai jam 10 sedangkan sekarang baru jam 09:35 menit. Setelah jam 09:40 dan Korogo Mouri telah benar-benar tertidur pulas maka Conan pun bersiap-siap.

Disaat Conan keluar dari kamar Paman Kogoro tiba-tiba dia dikagetkan sesosok orang yg bersedih. Orang itu ada di pintu depan Kantor Kogoro Mouri. Yeah, kalian pasti tahu siapa itu. Dia adalah Ran Mouri.

"Ran."

"Shi, Shinichi… kau berangkat ya?."

"Yeah, …. Jangan halangi aku."

"Gak, aku gak akan menghalangimu."

"Oh, baguslah."

"…."

"…."

"Shinichi. Boleh aku ikut?."

"Eh?."

"Aku janji aku akan hati-hati. Dan jangan khawatir aku kan ahli karate."

"Ta, tapi Ran."

"Aku ingin membantumu Shinichi. Aku hanya tak ingin kehilanganmu…"

"…"

"..."

"Hahahaha!."

"Ke. Kenapa kau malah tertawa, Shinichi?."

"Habis wajahmu lucu sekali, Ran. Membantuku?. Ayolah Ran kau pikir aku tak bisa apa-apa." Kata Conan mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"Aku tak pikir begitu. Aku hanya ingin membantu. Dan lagipula Bersama lebih baik dari Sendiri, kan?"

"Aku gak sendiri. Jangan khawatir aku bersama si Kaito KID itu."

"Ya, setidaknya tambahkan satu orang lagi. Dan aku rasa aku co-" Kata Ran yang terpotong karena di Stungun oleh Conan .

" Maaf kan aku Ran aku tak akan bisa membiarkan dirimu berbahaya. Hanya karena untuk Maniak Misteri ini…"

_**Di luar Rumah Keluarga Mouri,**_

Saat di luar rumah keluarga Mouri, KID sudah menunggu di atap rumahnya.

"Oh, kenapa kau terlambat, Boy?." Tanya KID.

"Itu karena ..."

"LOVE, iya kan?."

"Diam." Kata Conan dengan blushingnya. "Jadi, gedung mana yang akan kita pakai?." Tanya Conan kepada KID

"Oh, jangan khawatir. Hang Glider ini sudah dipasang semacam roket oleh Prof. Agasa. Dia benar-benar hebat."

"OK, OK…kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat."

Disaat Conan & KID terbang di langit malam yang ramai ini. Conan & KID tak sadar kalau sosok yg dikenalnya sedang melihatnya, baik secara sengaja ataupun tidak sengaja.

_**Di sekitar Jembatan Beika,**_

Wataru Takagi sedang mengendarai mobil Miwako Sato. Lalu sekilas dia melihat kotak kecil yang terpampang di dekat MP3 player mobil tersebut. Jika dianalisa, saat ini Takagi merasa sangat senang. Dan saat ini dia sedang menuju ke Miwako berada. Tidak hanya ingin mengembalikan mobil sekaligus kuncinya, sepertinya Takagi ingin memberikan sesuatu kepada Miwako. Mengingat kotak kecil dan hadiah ini adalah hadiah untuk Miwako mungkin akan sangat mudah untuk menebaknya. Cincin? Tidak, itu bukan cincin. biar ditambah Hint-nya Miwako bukanlah penyuka benda berkilau dan lagipula Miwako pernah diberi Takagi sebuah cincin, yah walaupun dia tak tahu artinya apa. Dan saat ini Takagi sedang memakai Jam. Melihat warna mengkilatnya bisa dipastikan itu masih baru. Jam Tangan?, ya!, itu jam tangan sejoli. Jam Tangan ini memakai kulit. Dan seperti Jam Sejoli lainnya, pastinya jamnya sama.

Takagi terlalu senang. Dia melihat indahnya malam. Takagipun merasa bulan tersenyum padanya. Tapi seketika, sekilas burung merpati yang besar melewati Takagi. Dan belum berhenti kagetnya dia melihat Conan sedang dibawa burung tersebut. Lalu, sepertinya dia mengenali burung merpati besar yg membawa Conan tersebut,…. Kaito KID.

'_Conan-kun!, Kaito KID menculiknya!. Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat sepertinya Conan tidak diculik. Kaito KID dan Conan sepertinya sedang menuju suatu tempat. Wajah mereka terlihat serius. Dan lagipula Conan adalah orang yg sangat pintar . Kepintaran juga sangat mirip dengan orang itu….(?)…. ' _Kata Takagi dalam hati. _'ak, aku rasa aku harus mengikuti mereka…'_

_**Di seberang Kantor Kogoro Mouri,Di sebuah Kafe,**_

Mysterious Man sedang membaca Koran dengan santainya. Sesaat dia memikirkan percakapan Conan kemarin tadi malam di rumah profesor.

"_Aku akan kesana …. Ke Markas Besar Geng Jubah Hitam"_

Si Mysterious Man melipat Koran tersebut dan minum minuman yg dia pesan tadi. Minuman itu adalah minuman favoritnya. Sekilas dia menata kaca matanya. Tak diduga sebuah headset tertancap di kedua telinganya. Yah, sekarang kita tahu bagaimana Mysterious Man ini mendengarkan percakapan Conan di rumah Profesor.

"_LOVE, iya kan?."_

"_Diam…., Jadi, gedung mana yang akan kita pakai?." _

"_Oh, jangan khawatir. Hang Glider ini sudah dipasang semacam roket oleh Prof. Agasa. Dia memang benar-benar hebat."_

"_OK,OK…kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat."_

Dia mendengarkan percakapan Conan & Kaito KID lewat headsetnya. Dan dengan senyuman misterius dia berkata. "Jadi, kau akan mengantarkanku ke Sarang serigala, Shinichi-kun?" (?)

_**Di Atap Gedung yang tinggi,**_

Mysterious Man yg lain sedang menatap Kaito KID dan Conan sedang terbang. Wajahnya tersenyum, seakan mengatakan _'sesuai rencana' _.

"Aku tak percaya kau melakukannya secepat ini, Conan-kun." Komen Mysterious Man tersebut.(?)

_**Di Taman Beika,**_

Mysterious Man yg lainnya lagi sedang mengajak jalan-jalan seekor anjing. Wajahnya terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu untuk menangkapnya. Dia melihat langit, berharap agar mendapatkan ide karena orang itu selalu kabur lewat sana. Sekilas tapi pasti dia melihat KID dan Conan terbang. Wajahnya tiba-tiba terlihat marah.

"AKU TAK PERCAYA KAU MENCURI SEORANG ANAK, KAITO KID!." Teriaknya dengan penuh semangat. (?)

_**DI Bioskop, **_

"WOooh!, ceritanya sangat seru!, iyakan Mitsuhiko?."

"Tentu saja. Itu adalah cerita Gomerah yg terseru yg pernah ada!"

Ya!, Tentu saja dia adalah Mitsuhiko dan Genta. Malam itu dia sedang menonton Gomerah The Ultimate Movie, Film terbaru Gomerah.

"Sayang sekali ya, Conan, Ayumi, Haibara, dan Profesor tak bisa ikut." Kata Genta , saat ini mereka berdua berjalan bersama menuju ke rumah.

"Yaaa mau gimana lagi mereka semua kan sibuk."

"Cik, Tapikan kurasa kalau lebih banyak orangnya kan lebih seru….EH!. Mitsuhiko!. Coba lihat itu!." Kaget Genta setelah melihat Kaito KID terbang.

"Ka, Kaito KID!." Teriak Mitsuhiko yg juga kaget.

"Ya, tapi yg lebih penting, lihat yg digendong Kaito KID, itukan…" Sambung Genta.

"CONAN!." Kata Genta dan Mitsuhiko berbarengan.

"A, apa dia menculik Conan!."

"Kalau gitu kita panggil Profesor. Genta mana lencana detektifmu?"

"Eh, punyaku ada di rumah profesor. Bukankah rabu kemarin professor bilang untuk menambahkan fitur di lencana detektif kita."

"Oh, sial aku lupa!. Kalau begitu kita cari telepon umum."

"Tapi,…walaupun kau bilang begitu… tak ada satu telepon pun disini."

"Gawat!, jika kita tidak cepat, maka kita akan kehilangan jejak mereka."

"Kalau gitu kita ikuti saja mereka. Urusan telepon biar kita urus setelahnya."

"Ya,…tak ada pilihan lain…kalau begitu, Genta!, Ayo!."

"Ouuugh!."

_**Di Rumah Profesor Agasa,**_

Ai melihat jendela. Wajahnya walaupun terlihat biasa seperti biasanya, tetapi kekhawatiran terpancar jelas diwajahnya. Profesorpun terlihat khawathir.

"Ja, jangan khawatir, Ai-kun. Mereka berdua sudah siap akan hal ini. Dan dengan ini kurasa mereka disana hati-hati."

"Lihat siapa yg berbicara. Bukankah Profesor sama khawatirnya denganku."

"I, itu mau diapakan lagi soalnya rasa khawatir ini susah dihilangkan ha..ha."

"Yah, memang susah menghilangkannya, rasa khawatir ini."

"Oh ya!. Bagaimana kalau kita makan Daging Kalkun di Restoran Colombo, mumpung aku lapar."

"Profesor, apakah anda bercanda." Kata Ai-kun dengan wajah seramnya. Ya, jika kalian tahu Ai biasanya memang selalu memperingatkan Profesor Agasa untuk tidak terlalu makanan berlemak.

"Oh. Ya..HAhaha, sudah pasti aku bercanda."

"Kalau begitu terima kasih. Karena candaan professor membuat rasa khawatirku berkurang."

"Hahaha, tak apa-apa kok, santai saja."

'_Benar, aku yakin kau memang sudah sangat siap Kudo-kun. Tapi kau juga tak boleh meremehkannya. 2 vs seluruh anggota organisasi?, aku rasa itu bagaikan seekor semut yang menghadapi badai. Tapi kalau itu kau kurasa tak ada yg tak mungkinkan, Kudokun…' _Kata Ai dalam hati dengan senyum. Perlu diketahui, Ai jarang sekali dia tersenyum layaknya gadis lainnya. Biasanya dia suka tersenyum mengejek jika dia bersama Conan.

'_Tapi yang bikin aku penasaran, apa?...apa sebenarnya tujuanmu menyeretnya ke sarangmu….Big BOSS?.'_

_**Kembali di Kantor Kogoro Mouri, Di Kamar Ran,**_

Ran tertidur di kamarnya. Sebelumnya Conan membuat Ran tertidur dengan jam tangan stungun nya. Lalu Conanpun mengangkat Ran menuju ke kamarnya. Ya, walaupun kecil Conan berusaha sekuat tenaga mengangkat Ran yang besar ini. Walaupun tertidur Ran masih saja bergumam.

"Shi…nichi, aku….ingin…membantumu, Shinichi."

**!**

Conan & Kaito KID sudah sampai. Daerahnya sangat cocok disebut dengan tempat mafia. KID melihat sekitar begitu juga dengan Conan. Lalu KID bertanya ke Conan.

"Hei Boy, jika mereka mengundang kita. Harusnya mereka bersiap-siap akan kedatangan kita kan?."

"Yaaa, aku rasa juga begitu."

"Tapi, kenapa tempat ini begitu sepi… apa kau tahu Boy?."

"Entah."

"Itu karena semua anggota termasuk Gin kembali ke markas pusat." Kata seseorang cewek tiba-tiba.

"Vermouth."

"Oh, halo _Cool Guy_."

"Huh, jadi begitu. Kalau begitu apa kau tahu dimana tempatnya, markas pusat itu?."

"Tentu saja aku tahu, tapi tak akan kuberi tahu."

"Jadi, kita percuma disini, dan dimana Anokata itu?." Tanya KID.

"Santai saja, aku masih disini, KID. Hanya saja berlian yg kau cari tidak ada disini."

"Biar kutebak….berlian itu ada di markas pusat, kan?"

"Tepat!"

"…."

"…"

"Hei,hei …. Aku menduga kalian akan kaget karena disini hanya aku dan Vermouth yg ada. Apa kalian memang sudah menduganya hah?."

"Tidak, kami tidak menduganya sama sekali." Jawab Conan dengan nada santai.

"Lalu, kenapa kalian begitu santai, heh."

"Karena kami sudah siap." Jawab Conan lagi masih dengan nada santai.

"Kami ingin menanyakanmu satu hal…." Kata Kaito KID yg juga dengan nada santai.

"Oh, kau ingin tahu dimana markas pusat itu." Big Boss berujar.

"Siapa Kamu Sebenarnya?." Tanya Conan & Kaito KID berbarengan.

"Vermouth, kau boleh pergi sekarang. Kembalilah ke markas pusat. Biar aku yg urus mereka."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu… _Good bye, Cool Guy._"

"Hoi, kau belum menjawab pertanyaan kami Anokata bodoh." Kata KID yg membuat Vermouth berbalik dan berkata dalam hati _"bodoh"._

"APA KAU BILANG!. KUBIARKAN PISTOL INI MEMBUNUHMU!" Kata Anokata marah.

DWESSHH! ESSSHH! LESSSSH! TESSS!. Suara tembakannya sangat mirip seperti tembakan yang Conan dengar kemarin.

"Woi, woi, kenapa dia?." Tanya KID yg berhasil menghindar kepada Conan.

"Dia adalah tipe pemarah. Dan hati-hati walaupun suara tembakannya aneh tapi kekuatan tembakannya setara dengan _rifle ."_ Kata Conan yg juga menghindar karena Anokata menembaknya kesembarang tempat.

"Jadi, kalian ingin mati?." Tanya Anokata.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaan kami. Jadi kami tak akan menjawabnya juga."

"Hoou, kau punya nyali, Silver Bullet…."

"Siapa Kamu Sebenarnya?." Tanya Conan dengan wajah serius.

"…." KID diam dan tersenyum.

"…." Anokata membisu.

"Ayo Jawab.."

"Kenapa tidak kau jawab sendiri dengan Hipotesa Detektifmu." Jawab Anokata dengan senyuman jahatnya.

"Apa!."

"Aku akan memberimu ini."

Anokata melemparkan sebuah jam tangan. Di samping kanannya terdapat 4 tabung kecil dan hanya 2 yang terisi air berwarna ungu. Sedangkan di sisi kirinya hanya terdapat satu tombol.

"Keberitahu kau satu hal tentangku. Kau adalah musuhku beserta asistenmu itu."

"Hei, aku bukan asisten."

TESS!. Kaito KID ditembak tapi berhasil menghindar.

"Heh, aku tahu kau akan begitu. Anak berkacamata ini telah memberitahukan semuanya kepadaku." Ujar KID setelah menghindar.

"Oh, begitu….kalau begitu bisakah aku berbicara dulu."

"Baiklah."

"Kau dalam wujud Shinichi dan ayah anak itu hampir menghalangiku untuk pergi ke dunia ini." Kata Anokata yg sedang menunjuk ke KID.

"APA!." Sahut Conan & KID bersamaaan.

" Ka, kapan kau bertemu ayahku?."

"Hei,hei,hei! Aku masih belum selesai." Anokata tarik napas sebentar. "Kau tahu aku berasal dari dunia lain." Kata Anokata itu masih membuat Conan & KID terkejut. " Saat itu aku adalah Profesor yg sangat sukses. Aku mampu membuat tanaman seribu buah, semuanya!. Semua yg ingin kuciptakan pasti berhasil. Aku tak menerima kata gagal. Hingga istriku mati, semuanya berubah ketika istriku mati. Lalu aku berpikir membuat sesuatu yg tak pernah terpikirkan oleh professor hebat sekalipun."

"Apakah itu menghidupkan manusia mati?."

"Ya, kau benar. Saat itu aku sudah lelah, aku capek mencari. Tapi itu tidak membuatku berhenti mencari. Akhirnya, aku menemukannya. Berlian Pandora. Berlian yg bahkan mampu menghidupkan orang mati dan membuat orang hidup kekal. Tapi sayangnya sebelum komet volley muncul, Kaito KID generasi pertama mencurinya dan menghancurkannya. Tapi aku tidak menyerah!. Aku masih punya satu cara lagi. Dengan membuat jam mesin waktu aku mampu kembali ke masa lampau, 58 tahun yang lalu."

'APA!' Kaget KID & Conan dalam hati.

"Dan saat itulah aku memulai dengan organisasiku. Karena, dengan begitu akan mudah membasmi musuh-musuhku. Ya, aku memang berhasil ke masa lalu. Tapi aku mendapatkan hukuman dari tuhan karena melawan arus waktu. Dunia yg aku tempati dulu sekarang hanya menjadi sejarah sedangkan dunia yg kutempati sekarang menjadi dunia nyata. Apa kau tahu maksudku Silver Bullet?."

"Kau sudah tak diterima dari dunia ini." Jawab Conan.

"Ya, itu benar. Jika kau kembali ke duniamu itu kau akan menjadi sejarah itu sendiri. Dunia yg kau tempati dulu akan menghilang bagaikan kertas yg terbakar. Ya, semua orang di dunia memang akan menghilang bersamamu. Tapi, sebenarnya dunia itu tidak menghilang. Kau yg menghilang. Alasan semua orang di dunia ini tak mengenalmu adalah karena kau menghilang dari dunia ini. Dan alasan kau menghilang karena kau melawan arus alam." Imbuh KID.

"Ya,ya,ya cukup basa-basinya. Kuberitahu cara memakainya. Tombol itu bisa diputar. Kau putar dan atur hingga di waktu yg pas. Lalu jika waktunya sudah tepat kau tinggal menekan tombolnya. Ingat setiap pemakaiannya memerlukan 1 tabung kecil Cyasaneda. Itu adalah bensin yg kubuat sendiri untuk Jam itu. Sedangkan bahannya sekarang sangat langka….."

"…..Kau beruntung jam itu sudah kuupdate…kau akan kembali ke dunia yg kutempati dulu. Lalu temukanlah aku sebelum tanggal 13 maret 2011. Karena pada tanggal itu aku sudah ada disini. Walaupun kau berusaha untuk menghalangiku saat itu, itu percuma. Karena dunia itu hanyalah sebuah sejarah. Aku tak akan terkena efeknya sama sekali. Tapi sebaliknya jika kau mati disana maka kau memang benar-benar mati Wahahaha."

"….Dan jika kau ingin kembali lagi kesini kau harus melebihkannya ½ detik agar kau bisa kembali ke duniamu yg asli. Jika tidak kau akan bernasib sama denganku."

Conan sedikit bingung tapi memang merasa tertantang. Conan tahu itu jebakan dari Anokata. Dia juga tahu kalau itu tak mendapatkan keuntungan karena mendapatkan jam itu.

"Jangan khawatir Boy, saat kau berada di dunia itu. Cari dan temui ayahku. Lalu tanyakan dari mana dia dapatkan berlian Pandora itu." KID memberi saran.

"Sayang sekali KID. Saat itu yg ayahmu lihat hanyalah topengku."

"Eh, begitu ya. Aku rasa kau harus menolaknya ,Boy."

"Aku terima." Kata Conan tiba-tiba.

"Eh, kau menerimanya? Kenapa? Aku rasa itu sangat berbahaya, Boy?"

"Aku benar-benar penasaran siapa dia sebenarnya. Jangan khawatir KID aku akan kembali dalam ½ detik."

"Jadi kau menerimanya, heh?"

"Ya, kuterima."

Conan merasakan kalau kasus ini begitu menantang.

"Kasus tanpa Tersangka?, Menarik!" Komen Conan sebelum menekan tombolnya.

**!**

_Apa yg terjadi jika peristiwa Shinichi menjadi Conan tak pernah ada….._

_Apa yg terjadi kalau Gin & Vodka saat itu tak muncul di Tropical Land….._

_Apa yg terjadi jika Black Organization tak pernah ada….._

Gelap, sangat gelap saat itu entah dimana ini pastinya tapi yg pasti tempat itu sangat gelap…SRIIING!, tiba-tiba ada cahaya yg muncul dari depan. Conan terus maju hingga dia tahu kalau tujuannya menuju ke sebuah sungai, BYUUURR!.

"Wuahh, dimana ini?" Conan berusaha berenang tapi dia tak mampu lantaran kepalanya masih pusing dikarenakan perjalanan mesin waktu itu. 'Hah, hah, hah sungai ini, saat pulang sekolah dulu aku sering lewat sini bersama Ran, aku juga sering bermain disini waktu kecil bersama Ran.' Kata Conan dalam hati.

"Eh, ada orang tenggelam.. hei bantu aku!. Ah anak kecil itu akan tenggelam!." Seseorang gadis berteriak lantaran Conan saat itu memang sudah tenggelam semuanya kecuali separuh badannya. Saat seluruh badannya sudah tenggelam semua. Gadis tersebut berusaha menolongnya, dia berenang menuju arah Conan berada.

"Hei, hei, kenapa kau yg berenang biar aku saja yg berenang. Sebagai laki-laki aku merasa memalukan karena membiarkanmu berenang menuju ketengah sungai " kata temannya memperingatkan namun gadis itu tak peduli.

Gadis itu memegang tangan Conan dan membawanya ke tepi sungai.

"Hei, dik kamu gak apa-apa?." Tanya gadis tersebut khawatir.

"Tenang saja dia hanya tenggelam. Dan kelihatannya tak ada luka yg serius. " Kata teman gadis itu menenangkan.

"Tapi, anak ini masih kecil. Bagaimana kalau dia koma nantinya. "

Walaupun mendengarkan percakapan mereka berdua. Conan masih tak mampu untuk membuka matanya. Lalu perlahan demi perlahan Conan berusaha membuka matanya. Perlahan-perlahan dengan pastinya. Tapi setelah dia membuka matanya dengan lebar Conan kaget bukan main. Gadis yg menyelamatkannya ternyata orang yg dia kenal.

"Kamu tak apa-apa, dik?" Tanya gadis itu.

"RAN!."

"Eh, kamu tahu aku?." Tanya gadis itu yg tak lain adalah Ran Mouri.

*To Be Continued*

* * *

Next File :

"Apa kamu kenal dia, Ran?." Tanya temannya yg tak lain adalan Shinichi Kudo.

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

"Jadi, ini Bunuh diri." Inspektur Megure menyimpulkan

"Bukan!, ini bukan bunuh diri melainkan…" Kata Shinichi tiba-tiba

"Pembunuhan." Sambung Conan.

* * *

* Mungkin DI cerita ini agak OOC . Spt : Jam mesin waktu. Ya, mohon maafnya karena aku memang orang yg tak ahli dalam membuat sesuatu yg logis…..., jadi. Nikmatilah ceritanya walaupun ceritanya sudah sedikit agak ngawur. Tapi kuusahakan gaya ceritanya seperti DC beneran ya walaupun tak mirip-mirip betul.


	4. Seeing is Believing

**_I Hope You Like My Fanfict.._**.

* MAAF. Maaf karena baru bisa Update sekarang (Sekitar satu bulan lebih). Aku mencari ide tentang Trik-trik dalam kasus pembunuhan kali ini. dan saat masih memikirkannya, aku dioperasi lantaran kena penyakit yang bernama Osteochondromatosis (Namanya hafal tapi masih kurang yakin akan tulisannya). Bahkan Ide dari Triknya dapat di rumah sakit saat aku melihat tempat tidur yang bisa dibengkok-bengkokkan.

* Aku sudah mendapatkan struktur cerita untuk File selanjutnya. Dan aku akan memberi sedikit tentang ceritanya. Spoiler : Ai / Shiho Miyano Special.

* * *

*****Romance Detective : Seeing is Believing*****

Yakinlah!, Gosho Aoyama adalah Creator Detective Conan.

'_Menyatakan sebuah kebenaran adalah tugas seorang detektif.'__ Kogoro Mouri._

" … _Apa yang terjadi jika BO tak pernah ada, memasuki dunia yang kini telah menjadi sebuah sejarah yang tak akan bisa terjadi, peristiwa lenyapnya sejarah BO disaksikan oleh Conan sendiri!__ …__" _

_"Memiliki pemikiran tentang kebenaran selalu ada satu,_

wa_laupun memiliki tubuh anak kecil,_

_tapi juga memiliki kepintaran orang dewasa…_

_namanya adalah Detektif Conan!."_

* * *

_Apa yang terjadi jika peristiwa Shinichi menjadi Conan tak pernah ada….._

_Apa yang terjadi kalau Gin & Vodka saat itu tak muncul di Tropical Land….._

_Apa yang terjadi jika Black Organization tak pernah ada….._

Gelap, sangat gelap saat itu entah dimana ini pastinya tapi yang pasti tempat itu sangat gelap. _"SRIIING!_" , tiba-tiba ada cahaya yang muncul dari depan. Conan terus maju hingga dia tahu kalau tujuannya menuju ke sebuah sungai, BYUUURR!.

"Wuahh, dimana ini?" Conan berusaha berenang tapi dia tak mampu lantaran kepalanya masih pusing dikarenakan perjalanan mesin waktu itu, _'Hah, hah, hah sungai ini, saat pulang sekolah dulu aku sering lewat sini bersama Ran, aku juga sering bermain disini waktu kecil bersama Ran.'_ Kata Conan dalam hati.

"Eh, ada orang tenggelam … hei bantu aku!. Ah anak itu akan tenggelam!." Seseorang gadis berteriak lantaran Conan saat itu memang sudah tenggelam semuanya kecuali separuh badannya. Saat seluruh badannya sudah tenggelam semua. Gadis tersebut berusaha menolongnya, dia berenang menuju arah Conan berada.

"Hei, hei, kenapa kau yang berenang? biar aku saja yang berenang. Sebagai laki-laki aku merasa memalukan karena membiarkanmu berenang menuju ke tengah sungai " kata temannya memperingatkan namun gadis itu tak peduli.

Gadis itu memegang tangan Conan dan membawanya ke tepi sungai.

"Hei, dik kamu gak apa-apa?." Tanya gadis tersebut khawatir.

"Tenang saja dia hanya tenggelam. Dan kelihatannya tak ada luka yang serius. " Kata teman gadis itu menenangkan.

"Tapi, anak ini masih kecil. Bagaimana kalau dia koma nantinya. "

Walaupun mendengarkan percakapan mereka berdua. Conan masih tak mampu untuk membuka matanya. Lalu perlahan demi perlahan Conan berusaha membuka matanya. Perlahan-perlahan dengan pastinya. Tapi setelah dia membuka matanya dengan lebar Conan kaget bukan main. Gadis yang menyelamatkannya ternyata orang yang dia kenal.

"Kamu tak apa-apa, dik?" Tanya gadis itu.

"RAN!?"

"Eh, kamu tahu aku?" Tanya gadis itu yang tak lain adalah Ran Mouri.

Conan tak tahu mau jawab apa. Ran, gadis yang dia sukai tiba-tiba tak mengenal dia. Masih dalam kagetnya, tiba-tiba kagetnya bertambah 2 kali lipat. Dia melihat teman gadis tersebut. Ternyata dia juga adalah orang yang dikenalnya. Sangat malah!, orang itu tak lain Shinichi Kudo.

"Apa kamu kenal dia, Ran?" Tanya temannya yang tak lain adalan Shinichi Kudo.

"SHINICHI?! KOK BISA?!" Teriak Conan yang tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kagetnya itu. Tiba-tiba dia teringat kata ANOKATA sebelumnya kalau dunia yang ditempatinya sekarang hanyalah sejarah yang tak nyata & tak akan terjadi. Jadi bisa dikatakan dunia tersebut adalah sebuah cerita ANOKATA yg berasal dari dunia ini hingga dia pergi ke masa lalu dan mebuat masa ini menjadi sejarah yg tak akan terjadi serta membuat sebuah organisasi yang bahkan namanya pun tak tahu sehingga membuat DC Fans hanya bisa menjulukinya Black Organization (BO). Conan memang menyelidiki siapa sebenarnya ANOKATA tersebut. Dan walaupun jika Conan mengetahui siapa identitas ANOKATA & berusaha menghentikannya, ANOKATA yang berada di dunia nyata tidak akan kenapa-napa.

"Hei kenapa kau juga tahu aku? Dan wajahmu terlihat familiar. Jangan-jangan kau…." Ucap Shinichi bersambung, sementara Conan gugup bukan main lantaran awal-awal bertemu saja Shinichi sudah curiga padanya, ".…penggemarku."

"Hah?"

"Sudahlah Shinichi, untung saja anak ini tidak koma." Kata Ran bersyukur.

"Bodoh, mana ada anak yang koma hanya gara-gara tenggelam di sungai selama ½ detik. Coba kau lihat dengan jelas, dia terlihat SANGAT sehat, iyakan? Dan yang lebih penting kau mungkin boleh mengenaliku karena kau bisa saja melihatku di koran. Tapi kau tak mungkin mengenali Ran yang baru saja kau temui ini. Jadi bisa di spekulasikan kalau kau mungkin mata-mata."

"Mata-mata? Bodoh, dia kan masih anak-anak mana mungkin mata-mata." Kata Ran yang masih memangku Conan dan membuat Shinichi sangat cemburu. Oh, dan soal mata-mata, sayangnya Shinichi benar, sekarang dia memang menjabat sebagai mata-mata sementara.

"Ya ya ya, kalau begitu bisakah kau melepaskan anak itu, Ran?."

"Memangnya kenapa?." Tanya Ran kepada Shinichi.

"Sudah kubilang Ran, anak ini sangat misterius. Dan mungkin dia sengaja jatuh dari sungai ini. Karena waktu dia jatuh dari sungai ini pas bersamaan kita datang di dekat sini. Seolah-olah dia ingin memperlihatkan kita kalau dia benar-benar jatuh dari sungai ini." Jawab Shinichi beralasan. Conan tau betul kalau Shinichi agak cemburu dengan dirinya sendiri. Walaupun hanya alasan, alasan Shinichi memang cukup logis.

Conan mencari. Mencari alasan yang cocok kenapa dia tahu Ran & Shinichi. Dalam waktu yang sangat singkat, dia melihat langit-langit, tanah, rerumputan & air sungai tuk mencari sebuah alasan yang sama logisnya dengan alasan Shinichi tadi. Lalu dia melihat Ran, Shinichi & _**! **_ _(Lambang ini maksudnya kalau Conan sedang sadar akan sesuatu. Di komik & anime biasanya seperti gambar kaget putih berlanjut. Kuberi tanda !, soalnya setiap Conan dapat gambar kaget putih berlanjut tersebut pasti ada tanda serunya)._

"A, aku tau nama Kak Ran & Kak Shinichi karena namanya tertera di baju kakak." Jawab Conan dengan nada kekanakan.

"Begitu ya ... dan siapa namamu, dik?." Tanya Ran.

"nama ... namaku..." Jawab Conan bersambung. Awalnya Conan ingin mencari nama baru. Tapi karena sudah terbiasa dengan nama Conan Edogawa, maka lebih baik ya nama itu saja. "Conan, Conan Edogawa."

"Conan?..nama yang aneh." Ran menilai.

"It, itu karena ayahku penggemar Conan Doyle. Jadi namanya begini."

"Oh, kau seperti Shinichi, penggila misteri. Lalu dimana rumahmu?." Tanya Ran lagi.

"Eh?" Kaget Conan.

"dimana rumahmu, dik? Apa kamu minggat dari rumah?" Tanya Shinichi agak cuek.

"Eh, minggat? Apa itu benar, Conan?"

"I, itu … rumahku, dimana ya? Aku lupa rumah orang tuaku dimana tapi yang pasti sangat jauuuuh sekali." Jawab Conan berbohong dengan bahasa anak-anaknya. Dalam hati Conan berkata. _'Sebenarnya rumahku ada di sebelah rumah __P__ro__fesor __Agasa tapi kalau yang bertanya Ran & Shinichi sendiri, jadi jawabnya begitu aja.'_

"Ha, ha, haaaa ... Chiii!" Bersin Conan.

"Ah, kedinginan ya Conan-kun. Kalau begitu kita ke rumah Kak Shinichi ya. Buat ganti bajumu yang basah." Kata Ran ramah.

"Hah! kenapa rumahku?" Tanya Shinichi sedikit protes.

"Sudah tentu kan! rumahmu kan dekat dari sini. Lagipula kita butuh bajumu waktu kecil untuk anak ini. Dan, ... kalau dilihat sepertinya baju ini sama dengan bajumu waktu kecil." Jelas Ran.

"Oh ... begitu ya." Jawab Shinichi malas.

Di perjalanan menuju rumah Shinichi. Ran terus memegang tangan Conan seperti adiknya sendiri dan tak peduli kecemburuan Shinichi. Conan yang melihat begitu merasa ingin menggoda Shinichi sedikit.

"_A__n__ō__ sa_, Kak Ran."

"Ya, ada apa, Conan-kun?"

"Dari tadi aku penasaran soal ini, tapi kalau boleh bertanya ... apakah Kak Ran pacaran dengan Kak Shinichi?" Tanya Conan dengan nada anak-anaknya sehingga membuat wajah kedua remaja itu merah.

"Eh, Shinichi! Ti-tidak kami cuma teman sejak kecil aja kok. Tak ada yang istimewa, iya kan Shinichi?"

"Oh, ... Y-yeah." Jawab Shinichi malas, mengharapkan Ran menjawab sebaliknya.

"Begitu, ... padahal Kak Ran kelihatan cocok sekali dengan Kak Shinichi." Kata Conan masih menggoda. Ran terdiam walaupun begitu wajahnya masih memerah. Shinichi melihat cahaya matahari, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah.

_**Di Rumah Shinichi,**_

_**Setelah Conan selesai memakai pakaiannya Shinichi,**_

"Sudah kuduga..." Kata Shinichi tiba-tiba sambil memegang tas Conan yang dia bawa buat menghadapi ANOKATA sebelumya itu. Mata Ran menuju ke Shinichi lantaran penasaran apa maksudnya Shinichi tadi. Conan yang masih menata pakaiannya melihat ke Shinichi juga. Mencoba menerka apa maksud dari Shinichi itu. Tas?, Jangan-jangan Shinichi sudah melihat isi tas itu.

"...Ternyata kau kabur dari rumah, ya?" Lanjut Shinichi.

"Eh?" Kaget Conan dengan wajah _Oi Oi_ nya itu.

"Memang apa isi tas itu Shinichi? Pakaian? Makanan?" Tanya Ran.

"Tidak, ini bukan makanan. Dan kurasa kau tak perlu tau Ran." Jawab Shinichi seraya menatap tajam Conan.

"Ehm, ae, _an__ō__ sa_, Kak Ran, boleh nggak aku bicara sama Kak Shinichi?, Eeee, Secara empat mata?." Kata Conan meminta.

"Eh, oh gak apa-apa. Aku juga mau belanja di pasar buat makan malam nanti. Kalau gitu, Shinichi aku pulang dulu ya."

"Hm, ya."

Ran pulang, meninggalkan Shinichi & Conan. Setelah Ran benar-benar keluar dari rumah, Conan & Shinichi memulai pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu sebentar, ... Shinichi Kudo." Kata Conan memulai.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Sambung Shinichi seraya menunjukkan isi dari tas Conan kepada pemiliknya itu.

"Dengarkan dulu yang ingin kuucapkan. Lalu, kujawab pertanyaanmu itu." Balas Conan.

"..." Shinichi diam.

"Aku menyukai Ran."

"_!_"

"'..." Kini Conan yang terdiam.

"Oh, begitu. Lalu...?"

"Aku menyukai Ran, karena … aku adalah Shinichi Kudo."

"_!_"

"Kini, duniamu hanyalah sebuah ilusi, duniamu hanyalah sebuah sejarah. Karena ulah Profesor yang gila...". Conan menjelaskan panjang lebar ke Shinichi. Seperti bagaimana dia bisa ke sini. Bagaimana ada 2 Shinichi secara bersamaan. Semuanya, termasuk Organisasi yang mengecilkannya menjadi Conan, "... Jadi, apa kau percaya?."

"Heh,Ya..." Jawab Shinichi yang membuat Conan senang mendengarnya, "... Kaya' aku percaya kata-katamu." Lanjut Shinichi membuat Conan bersedih.

"Jadi kamu gak percaya."

"Tidak, bukan begitu. Maksudku kau memang sudah memperlihatkan beberapa bukti. Tapi itu masih belum cukup kuat."

"Jadi, kau butuh bukti yang kuat?" Tanya Conan.

"Tepat!"

"_ZzzzBrzzz!"_ Tiba-tiba terdapat suara handphone berdering di HP Shinichi & Conan. Atau lebih tepatnya HP Conan yang digunakan untuk menelpon Ran dalam identitas Shinichi.

"Aku rasa ini bukti yang sudah cukup kuat." Kata Conan seraya memperlihatkan HP nya ke Shinichi. Disitu tertulis kalau Ran menelpon di HP Shinichi versi Conan. Sementara Shinichi yang dewasa inipun juga ditelpon oleh Ran.

Shinichi tersenyum & mengatakan, "Jangan kau jawab."

"Ya, iya."

"Halo."

"_Ah, halo Shinichi. Maukah kau ke Pasar sebentar?"_

"Hah? Memangnya ada apa?"

_"Kau tahu Ibu Nohara yang biasanya jual ikan cumi-cumi?"_

"Oh, ya. Aku pernah mengantarkanmu kesana, kan?"

"_Iya betul. Di sebelah rumahnya ada orang meninggal."_

"APA!."Jawab Shinichi & Conan berbarengan.

"_Kata Inspektur Megure sih itu bunuh diri. Tapi menurut Opsir Takagi ada yang aneh. Entah apa itu. Jadi Opsir Takagi meminta kamu untuk datang ke sini. Apa kau mau Shinichi?."_

"Heh, Hey KIDDO kurasa bukti ini sudah cukup kuat untukmu … Ya, jika kau memecahkan kasusnya." Seru Shinichi tiba-tiba ke Conan.

"_Eh, Shinichi kenapa? Jadi kesini, gak? "_

"Ya, aku akan kesana. Bersama tamu yang tak disangka," Kata Shinichi seraya memutuskan telponnya. "Jadi bagaimana?, apa kau ingin ikut?" Tanya Shinichi ke Conan.

"Dengan senang hati."

_**!**_

_**!**_

_**!**_

"Shinichi!" Teriak Ran.

"Oh, jadi di mana lokasi kejadiannya?" Tanya Shinichi setiba sampai.

"Kata Opsir Takagi ada di Gudang. Eh, Conan-kun kau juga ikut kesini?"

"Ya, aku mau lihat-lihat." Kata Conan dengan nada anak-anaknya.

"EEh, kamu gak boleh Conan-kun. Ada orang mati di sana. Kalau kamu nanti lihat mayatnya, maka pada malamnya kamu akan dihantui oleh mayat itu, mengerti Conan-kun."

"Heeeh!" Teriak Conan pura-pura. Dan dalam hati dia berbicara, _'Jangan khawatir, aku bukan orang yang takut sama hantu seperti kamu.'_

"Santai saja. Toh, hantu itu tidak ada. Dan Ran kamu kan sudah pernah liat mayat berkali-kali." Kata Shinichi.

"I-itu masalahnya. Gara-gara itu malamnya aku lihat hantu. Hantu itu selalu menghantuiku di dalam mimpi. Lalu saat dia mendekatiku, tiba-tiba matanya keluar. KYAAAAA!"

"Itukan karena kamu terlalu takut sama hantu, sampai-sampai terbawa mimpi. Dan walaupun kau ingin menghentikan anak berkacamata itu, justru kini dia sudah menuju ke TKP duluan."

"Eeeh! Tak mungkin!" Teriak Ran tak percaya.

_**Di Gudang,**_

"Korban bernama Take Orochi. Diperkirakan waktu meninggalnya 1 jam yang lalu, jadi pada jam 1 siang. Meninggal karena gantung diri. Memakai benang yang tajam dan tipis. Ah, dan Korban punya kebiasaan tidur di Sofa yang tinggi ini, oleh sebab itu sebelum kematian korban, para teman korban melihat korban tiduran di sofa ini, dan menganggapnya itu hal yang biasa, tak menduga bahwa korban nantinya akan tewas," kata Opsir Takagi mulai menjelaskan. Saat dia mengatakan Sofa, dia menunjuk sebuah Sofa yang sengaja ditaruh di atas lemari. "alasannya dia senang tidur di atas sofa tersebut adalah untuk dapat tidur dengan nyenyak karena udara dari luar."

"Lalu, kenapa Opsir Takagi merasa ada yang ganjil?" Tanya Shinichi.

"A, a, itu karena..." Jawab Takagi bersambung karena seseorang sudah mendahului jawaban yang may di jawab Takagi itu.

"Di tempat sandar Sofa ini terdapat bekas seperti orang yang ingin bertahan agar tidak jatuh. Seolah-olah sejak awal dia memang tak ingin mati." Kata orang yang ternyata itu Conan.

"Oh, hati-hati, BOYYA!" Kata Takagi setelah dia melihat Conan sudah di atas Sofa, "Kudo-kun, kenapa kamu bawa anak kecil kesini?"

"Jangan khawatir, Opsir Takagi. Dia itu asistenku."

"Ha, asisten!, sekecil ini!"

"Sudah, sudah. kalau begitu kita lanjutkan investigasinya," Kata Shinichi seraya melihat foto- foto korban yang sedang gantung diri ini. "lalu, siapa yang melihat korban tiduran di sofa itu?"

"Se, sebenarnya semua teman korban melihatnya."

"Bisakah beritahukan ciri-ciri teman korban itu, Opsir Takagi?"

"Ah, tentu. Yang pertama bernama Shogi Sinyo. Dia mahasiswa kedokteran. Aku juga mendapatkan informasi bahwa Shogi sangat ahli membuat layangan. Entah informasi itu berguna atau tidak." Kata Opsir Takagi mulai menjelaskan. Ah, aku lupa akan sesuatu. Rumah yang ditempati korban & temannya ini adalah rumah kos bagi para mahasiswa. "yang kedua bernama Tanama Ryozuki, dia mahasiswa jurusan perakitan elektronik. Tanama bahkan mampu memperbaiki TV yang kerusakannya sudah parah. Lalu yang ketiga adalah Rhico Spinx. Anak berdarah campuran. Ibunya orang jepang & ayahnya orang amerika. Rhico sedang mendalami kuliah jurusan ekonomi bagian perbisnis-san."

"Dari cerita Opsir Takagi aku rasa semuanya mencurigakan. Lalu, alasan apa Inspektur Megure menyatakan kalau ini bunuh diri?" Tanya Conan.

"Eh, a, it-itu karena semua teman korban memiliki alibi yang sempurna dan disaksikan saksi yang dapat dipercaya. Di waktu korban meninggal, para teman korban saat itu sedang berada di museum binatang purba. Dan lagipula, saat teman-teman korban melihat korban yang sedang tiduran sebelum pergi ke museum, dia mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh."

"Apa yang aneh itu?" Tanya Shinichi.

"Saat itu korban mengatakan kalau dia ingin tidur selamanya. Sebenarnya aku merasa Shogi Shinyo lah pelakunya. Tapi karena alibinya juga cukup kuat aku tak bisa memutuskannya dengan pasti. Jadi Kudo aku butuh bantuanmu."

"Ya, santai saja Opsir Takagi."

"Ah-le-le!, Opsir Takagi, Kak Shinichi bicara soal aneh, kurasa jahitan yang sobek di Sofa ini juga aneh. Memang kalau dilihat terlihat sama, tapi kalau dipegang dan diteliti lebih lanjut akan terasa berbeda. Jahitan ini berbeda dengan yang lain dan jahitan ini jahitan baru." Kata Conan yang memberitahu dengan nada anak-anaknya. Oh, dan saat ini dia masih di Sofa. Shinichi pun melompat menuju Sofa.

"Kau benar. Hm, kurasa ada sesuatu di dalamnya. Dan sekarang telah diambil oleh pelaku."

"Pelaku?" Kata Opsir Takagi bersambung "jadi maksudmu ini bukan bunuh diri ya, Kudo-kun?"

"Ya, ini pembunuhan. Opsir Takagi, bisakah anda mengantarkan kami ke para tersangka itu?"

"Ya!"

_**Di Ruang Tamu, **_

"Oh, Kudo-kun, tak kusangka kau memang benar-benar datang. Takagi merasa ada yang tak benar di lokasi kejadian. Tapi buktinya belum cukup kuat. Ya, itu bisa menjelaskannya, karena ini memang kasus bunuh diri. Kau juga bersependapat kan Kudo-kun."

"Maaf, Inspektur Megure ... kurasa ini pembunuhan." Jawab Conan tiba-tiba.

"Si, siapa kau, anak kecil?"

"Co, Conan-kun jadi kau benar-benar lihat mayatnya, ya?" Tanya Ran setelah melihat Conan yang sedang tersenyum ini.

"I, itu aku cuma lihat gambarnya aja, kok."

"Ta, tapi kan..."

"Siapa anak ini, Ran-kun?" Tanya Megure.

"Dia Conan Edogawa. Sayangnya rumah & asal-usulnya, saya masih belum..." kata Ran menjelaskan berasmbung lantaran Shinichi tiba-tiba memutus pembicaraan Ran.

"DIA adik sepupuku. Orang tuanya akhir-akhir ini sedang sibuk jadi dia menitipkannya dirumahku, hehe." Kata Shinichi berbohong. Inspektur Megure percaya begitu saja. Lalu saat Inspektur mulai bercakap dengan Opsir Takagi, Ran bertanya.

"Kenapa kau berbohong?" Tanya Ran kepada Shinichi.

"Biar nanti kujelaskan, sekarang diam saja dulu," bisik Shinichi ke Ran, lalu berbicara ke Opsir Takagi "Opsir Takagi, sekarang giliran anda berbicara."

"Oh, ya baiklah ... sa-saya ada pertanyaan buat kalian bertiga. Apa Sofa itu cacat? Maksud saya terdapat lubang-lubang?"

"Tidak, kurasa tidak, iyakan, Tanama?" Kata Rhico

"Ya, setahuku Take selalu merawatnya baik-baik. Jadi sangat tak mungkin Sofa itu ada sobekan sedikit pun." Jawab Tanama.

"Ya itu benar." Shogi membenarkan.

"Jadi, bisakah kalian memperlihatkan benda apa saja yang kalian bawa saat ke museum?"

"Apa maksudmu, Takagi?" Tanya Megure.

"Ah, tidak, hanya saja menurut kami, mungkin saja setelah melihat korban tewas mungkin pelaku menyuruh kedua teman lainnya untuk menelpon polisi. & ambulan untuk mengambil benda yang ada di dalam sofa, dan itulah sebab sofa itu sobek."

"Hei, hei, apa maksudmu, Pak Polisi? Aku merasa gak terima ini. Karena akulah orang yang menyuruh kedua temanku ini untuk menelpon polisi & ambulan. Bahkan aku juga orang pertama yang melihat korban tewas. Dan lagipula mereka menelpon saat berada di TKP. Jadi jika salah satu dari kami melakukukan gerakan yang mencurigakan aku rasa akan langsung ketahuan." Protes Tanama.

"Ya, itu benar." Shogi membenarkan.

"Baiklah, jika anda masih belum percaya bagaimana jika kau interogasi kami saja sekarang." Saran Rhico, Takagi mengangguk.

Saat memasuki ruang interogasi. Ketiga wajah orang ini terlihat santai, kecuali satu orang. Yaitu Shogi.

_**Interrogation Start,**_

_**Shogi Sinyo**__**,**_

Diruang interogasi terdapat Inspektor Megure, Opsir Takagi, Shinichi, & pastinya Conan.

"Sejujurnya aku sudah menganggap ini adalah bunuh diri. Tapi jika ada 3 orang sekaligus yang bilang ini adalah pembunuhan aku harus mengulang interogasiku mulai dari nol." Komen pembukaan Inspektur Megure.

",,,,,,,,," Shogi terdiam gugup.

"Loh, apa ini Shogi? Benang ini kan benang yang dipakai korban untuk gantung diri."

"Bu, bukan! Itu benang buat layanganku! Aku tak membunuh Take! SUNGGUH!" Jawab Shogi berkeringat.

"Inspektur, kami sudah pastikan kalau benang yang dibawa Shogi & benang yang dipakai korban gantung diri 100% sama."

"Tunggu dulu! Aku bukan pembunuhnya. Kalian harus percaya padaku!" Protes Shogi dengan gugup.

"Maaf, Shogi-kun kami tak bisa mempercayai tersangka tanpa adanya bukti yang membenarkan kalau kau memang benar-benar tak bersalah." Takagi mmberitahukan.

Sementara mereka berbicara, Shinichi & Conan memperhatikan korban secara terperinci. Dan akhirnya mata mereka tertuju ke tangan Shogi yang memang terlihat mencurigakan.

_"Tangannya? bekas lilitan benang? Dan terlihat jelas." Pikir Shinichi & Conan yang relatif sama._

"Maaf, Shogi-san bolehkah saya bertanya?" Kata Shinichi memulai interogasinya.

"Y-ya apa itu?"

"Jika kau ahli buat layangan itu berarti kau seorang maniak layangan, bukan?"

"Te-tentu saja."

"Jadi, apa kau pernah membuat layangan yang besar?"

"Ya, aku pernah membuatnya. Dengan plastik 100 buah aku merangkainya menjadi layangan raksasa. Aku mulai menjahit satu persatu dan menggabungkannya. Aku juga meminta bantuan teman-teman karena aku terlalu capek kalau sendiri. Dan mereka semua sangat ahli menjahit."

"Hm, begitu... terima kasih."

"Memangnya, apa pertanyaan tadi ada hubungannya dengan kasus?" Komen Megure

"Sepertinya tidak." Jawab Takagi gugup.

_**Tanama Ryozuki,**_

Tidak ada hal yang mencurigakan di dalam tas Tanama. Disana hanya ada buku-buku pembelajaran tentang elektronik.

"Hm, tak ada yang mencurigakan."

"Apa sudah selesai?" Tanya Tanama.

"Paman Tanama kok membawa buku pembelajaran tentang elektronik saat ke museum? Bukankah museum itu tentang binatang purba?" Tanya Conan ke Tanama.

"Eh, ah, aku sering sekali malas mengambil buku yang ada di dalam tas. Apalagi kalau buku itu cuma hanya satu. Besok juga mata kuliahnya tentang elektronik. Jadi lebih baik bukunya taruh di dalam tas saja. Dan lagipula bisa saja buku itu nantinya dibutuhkan dalam perjalanan."

"Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Conan.

"Begini dik, aku punya kebiasaan kalau sebelum merakit aku harus lihat buku. Karena sering sekali awalnya lupa harus lakuin apa."

"Oh, begitu. Dapat dimaklumi. Soalnya aku juga pernah merasakannya waktu masa UAN. Haha." Canda Takagi yang artinya disaat pelajaran MTK dia lupa awal caranya maka dia diam-diam lihat buku, mungkin.

"Apakah kau sudah puas dengan jawabanku, dik?" Tanya Tanama.

"Ya, terima kasih." Senyum Conan penuh misteri.

"Haah." Lega Tanama.

"Ada apa Paman Tanama?" Tanya Conan.

"Ah, tidak. Sebenarnya kami semua sangat suka pergi ke Museum. Dan dari kita semua, Take lah orang yang sangat senang pergi ke museum. Jadi saat kami melihat Take masih tiduran di Sofa saat itu, kupikir ada yang aneh dari Take saat itu karena dia tidur nyenyak sekali dan tak terlihat bergerak. Aku bahkan tak menyangka kalau Take hari ini sudah jadi mayat."

_**Rhico Spinx,**_

Sama seperti Tanama, tak ada barang yg mencurigakan. Yang ada hanyalah 3 pulpen & kertas yang sudah bertuliskan sejarah binatang purba. Mungkin ia menulis info-info tentang binatang purba saat di museum.

"Ehhh, Opsir suka menulis, ya?" Tanya Conan.

"Ah, tidak, bukan begitu hanya saja jika kau masuk ke dalam dunia bisnis, kau harus pandai dalam bicara. Jadi karena aku masih pemula, saya mulai dalam bentuk tulisan sehingga nanti bisa dihafalkan."

"Oooh, begitu, ya." Kata Conan dengan wajah serius.

_**Interrogation End.**_

_**Kembali ke Ruang Tamu,**_

"Jadi, kelihatannya Shogi lah yang paling mencurigakan." Kata Inspektur Megure.

"Ya, sepertinya begitu." Kata Opsir Takagi.

"Jangan memberi kesimpulan dulu, Inspektur. Seorang pembunuh tidak mungkin masih membawa senjata membunuh itu jika sebenarnya dia memiliki banyak kesempatan." Kali ini Shinichi yang berbicara.

"Apa maksudmu, Shinichi?" Tanya Inspektur Megure.

"Maksud saya. Bukankah di museum yang para tersangka tuju itu disekitarnya ada sebuah sungai yang mengalir ke arah laut dengan cepat. Jika aku jadi pelaku, aku akan membuangnya di sungai tersebut."

"Hmmm, kau betul juga." Inspektur Megure membetulkan.

"Sebenarnya dari awal kami bukan mencari senjata pembunuhnya. Tetapi kenapa sebelum korban tewas, dia mengatakan hal yang aneh." Shinichi memberitahu.

"Dan dengan adanya sobekan di sofa, maka ini menjelaskan, kalau yang mengatakannya bukanlah Take sendiri." Sahut Conan.

"Bu, bukan Take?!" Megure & Takagi kaget bersama.

"Ya, itulah yang sejak awal kami cari. Kenyataanya, mereka bertiga seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu." Shinichi berbicara dengan nada malas.

Lalu Shinichi & Conan melihat ke-3 korban sedang berjalan keluar dari dapur. Dan tiba-tiba Tanama terjatuh lantaran kakinya terhalangi oleh kakinya Shogi secara tak sengaja.

"Ma, maafkan aku, Tanama-kun." Kata Shogi seraya membantu untuk membangunkan Tanama. Disitu kita dapat melihat kalau di sekitar dadanya terdapat cetakan berbentuk tabung di dalam bajunya.

"Tak apa-apa, kok." Kata Tanama. Bukan hanya Shogi, Tanama pun terdapat tanda cetakan. Tanda cetakan itu berbentuk persegi panjang yang kecil tapi tebal, dan ada di sekitar di atas bagian bawah celana kanan, disekitar kakinya.

"Haha, dasar kau ini, Tanama. Sudah besar masih saja jatuh dengan gaya begitu." Kata Rhico yang juga ikut membantu Shogi untuk membantu membangunkan Tanama. Disitu terlihat sesuatu, meskipun terasa cepat. Sebuah tanda cetakan yang berbentuk setengah lingkaran.

"Sudahlah, Rhico. Haha." Kata Tanama dengan tertawa sebentar.

"Maafkan aku, Tanama-kun." Kata Shogi sekali lagi minta maaf.

"Santai saja, Shogi."

Salah satu dari 3 orang itu tak sadar menjatuhkan sebuah remote kecil dari sakunya. Melihat kejadian yang beruntung itu, Shinichi & Conan tersenyum bersamaan, senyuman yang punya arti penuh dengan kemenangan.

"Hei, apa kau tahu pelakunya?" Tanya Shinichi tiba-tiba.

"Ya, setelah Tanama-san jatuh, aku sudah tahu pasti siapa pembunuhnya. Si pelaku memperlihatkan bukti solidnya. Terima kasih buat Tanama karena itu."

"Kalau begitu beritahukan analisismu itu."

"Eh, apa jangan-jangan kau tak tahu siapa pelakunya, lalu menanyakannya ke aku."

"Bukan itu, bodoh. Bukankah kau ingin membuktikan kalau kau itu benar-benar Shinichi. Aku sih sudah tahu siapa pelakunya. Jadi aku ingin tahu apa analisismu itu benar."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ini analisisku..." Kata Conan seraya memberitahu analisisnya tersebut kepada Shinichi dengan berbisik. Shinichi mendengarkan dengan teliti, "... Jadi, bagaimana?" Tanya Conan yang telah selesai memberitahukan analisisnya itu.

"Sulit dipercaya..." Kata Shinichi melihat wajah Conan dalam-dalam, "analisa-mu sama persis denganku."

"Jadi, kau sudah percaya."

"Tidak, aku masih belum percaya." Kata Shinichi lalu pergi menuju ke arah Inspektur Megure.

Conan melihat jauh Shinichi yang berbicara dengan Inspektur Megure dan berkata pelan, "Sebenarnya kau butuh bukti seperti apa sih?"

_**!**_

_**!**_

_**!**_

Saat ini semuanya sudah berkumpul di ruang tamu. Guna memberitahukan keputusan polisi tersebut.

"Jadi, kami telah memutuskan siapa sebenarnya pelaku yang membunuh Take," kata Megure terputus, mencoba mendramatisir setiap perkataannya, "Shogi Shinyo, kaulah pelakunya."

"Ehhh!" Shogi benar-benar kaget atas tuduhan itu.

"Buktinya adalah benang yang kau bawa itu. Kami, para polisi, memeriksa kalau benang milikmu dan benang yang dipakai korban buat bunuh diri identik sama," Kata Megure melanjutkan, "sekarang maukah kau ke kantor polisi untuk diinterogasi lebih lanjut."

"Shogi, apa kau benar-benar..." Kata Rhico terputus di akhirannya. Tapi kalian pasti tahu apa maksudnya itu.

"Tak mungkin." Lanjut Tanama.

"Maaf, Inspektur, aku rasa Shogi-san bukanlah pelakunya."

"A-apa maksudmu, Kudo-kun?" Tanya Megure.

"Sebelumnya, aku mau kau memperlihatkan sesuatu yang ada di kalungmu itu, Shogi-san"

"A-ah, maksudmu ini?" Tanya Shogi sambil melepas kalung yang tersambung dengan gulungan benang yang langka yang sama seperti benang di tas Shogi saat interogasi tersebut & benang yang dipakai pelaku untuk membunuh Take, "Ini benang yang paling kusukai. Aku menaruhnya di kalungku agar tak hilang tapi karena aku menggulungnya dengan batas maksimal, jadi sisanya kutaruh di dalam tas. 1 minggu yang lalu benang kesayanganku ini menghilang. Makanya aku takut kalau hilang lagi." Jelas Shogi, sementara 2 detektif kita ini tersenyum.

"Ap-apa? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari tadi?" Protes Megure.

"Aku tak memikirkannya."

"Seorang maniak layangan seperti Shogi-san tak mungkin membuat benang kesenangannya & sangat langka ini untuk membunuh." Lanjut Shinichi.

"Huh, begitu ya. karena Shogi-kun sudah dicoret dari daftar tersangka, jadi ... ini bunuh diri, ya?"

"Bukan, Inspektur. Ini bukan bunuh diri, melainkan..." Kata Shinichi bersambung.

"...Pembunuhan." Jelas & lanjut Conan.

"Co, Conan-kun, jangan mengganggu Shinichi." Kata Ran tibah-tiba menggendong Conan, membuat Shinichi agak kesal. "Saat ini Shinichi sedang memperlihatkan deduksi analisisnya itu. Dan yang paling ingin kulihat adalah bagaimana jika dia salah. Aku sangat ingin lihat wajah konyolnya disaat dia salah akan hipotesanya itu. Haha."

"Apa maksudmu itu?" Protes Shinichi & Conan bersamaan. Hanya saja Conan mengatakannya dalam hati.

"Hehe, bercanda-bercanda," Kata Ran tersenyum manis dan berkata di dalam hati, _"sebenarnya, yang ingin kulihat adalah kebalikannya, Shinichi."_

"Seperti Shogi-san, kalian berdua, bisakah kalian memperlihatkan benda yang kalian sembunyikan. Tidak seperti Shogi yang sejak awal sudah ada di kalungnya, kalian berdua menyembunyikannya sebelum interogasi dimulai, kan? Tanama-san kau yang ada di celana bagian bawahmu, dan Rhico-san ada di pinggangmu.**" **kata Shinichi memulai pencarian tersangka tersebut.

Kedua tersangka, yakni, Tanama Ryozuki & Rhico Spinx, gemetar lantaran memang dari awal menyembunyikan sesuatu. Lalu salah satu dari dua pelaku tersebut memperlihatkan apa yang ingin disembunyikannya itu. Dia memperlihatkan sebuah buku gambar. Buku gambar itu terdapat Gambar tulang dinosaurus, hanya saja gambarnya sangat jelek. Jadi, dia tak ingin karyanya nanti dilihat & ditertawakan polisi. Lain lagi tersangka yang lain, dia diam seperti batu, dan wajahnya berkeringat.

"Kenapa? Kenapa Kau hanya diam saja? Tanganmu pun terlihat gemetar." Kata Shinichi mulai beranalisa, "Tanda cetakan yg ada pada dada Shogi-san terlihat berbentuk seperti tabung. Dan melihat kegemaran Shogi-san dalam layang-layang, maka bisa dipastikan kalau itu adalah sebuah benang layang-layang. Benang itu dibuat menjadi kalung karena benang itu tak bisa menempel sendiri di tubuh Shogi-san….

"Lalu, seperti yg kita lihat tadi, tanda cetakan yg ada pada pinggangnya berbentuk persegi panjang yg sangat lebar. Ya, awalnya akan terlihat seperti berbentuk separuh lingkaran, lantaran benda itu bisa ditekuk. Dan Rhico-san, kau adalah orang yg mencatat di museum. Dan biasanya selain mencatat, aku rasa orang yang seperti Rhico-san juga akan senang membuat sketsa. Buku yg sangat cocok buat sketsa adalah buku gambar, kan?...

"Dan kenapa? Kenapa kau masih saja tak membiarkan kami melihat barang yg anda sembunyikan itu? Ya, kau tak bisa memperlihatkannya. Karena itu adalah alat yang dibuat untuk membunuh Take sekaligus membuat alibi yang sempurna. Bukankah begitu, … Tanama Ryozuki!" Teriak Shinichi menuju tersangka.

"Tanama Ryozuki!" Kaget Inspektur Megure & Opsir Takagi, sementara Conan tersenyum dengan kedua tangan di kantong celananya.

"Ka-kau ngomong apa sih, Tuan Detektif? Aku tak mungkin membunuh. Bukankah aku punya alibi yang kuat." Elak Tanama.

"Eeee, Kudo-kun, jadi maksudmu saat Shogi, Tanama, & juga Rhico melihat Take tiduran di sofa sebelum berangkat ke museum itu dia sebenarnya sudah meninggal." Tanya Opsir Takagi.

"Tidak, dia memang tidur di sofa. Tapi Tanama-san membiusnya dan membuatnya tidur."

"Ti-tidur? Apa maksudmu, hah? Jika itu memang benar, buat apa aku membiusnya jika setelahnya aku malah membunuhnya, hah? Dan lagipula, jika saat itu dia tidur, Lalu kenapa korban berbicara saat itu? Take bukanlah orang yang sering ngigau?!" Protes Tanama penuh marah.

"Oh, suara itu, ya. Mungkin kalian bertiga mengenal suara ini."

"_CLICK"_

_"Ah, enaknya tidur sini. Rasanya aku mau tidur selamanya disini. Hehe, bercanda. Jangan membangunkan aku dulu, ya."_

"Su-suara itu!" Kaget Shogi & Rhico.

'Tidak mungkin!' Gumam Tanama dalam hati sambil melihat kantong celananya.

"Apakah itu suara Take?" Tanya Megure.

"Ya, tidak diragukan lagi." Kata Rhico membenarkan.

"Paman Tanama, ini punyamu kan," Celoteh Conan ke arah Tanama, "remote ini?"

"I-itu kan…." Shogi menunjuk remote yang dibawa Conan itu.

"Remote? Ada apa dengan Remote?" Tanya Megure.

"Ah, tidak tadi sebelum kami sampai ke museum, Tanama salah membawa HP dan malah membawa remote. Karena sudah jauh dari rumah, maka Tanama membiarkannya saja dan membawanya di museum." Jelas Shogi.

Di tengah _Deduction Show, _Para petugas asisten polisi ini pun datang sambil membawa sebuah sofa yang biasa dipakai oleh korban untuk tidur.

"Hm, apa itu?" Tanya Megure.

"Ah, anak ini mengatakan kalau kita membawanya kesini, nanti bisa membuat alibi pelaku itu terpatahkan." Kata salah satu petugas itu sambil menunjuk Conan.

"Ah-le-le, Paman Tanama. Remote ini sangat keren. Saat aku menekan tombol 1, tiba-tiba ada suara yang baru saja kita dengarkan tadi," kata Conan berhenti. Dan benar, suara Take terdengar kembali dan membuat Ran berteriak ketakutan, "dan saat aku menekan tombol 2, tiba-tiba sandaran yang ada di sofa turun kebawah," Click, dan sandaran sofa itu tiba tiba turun dan membuat sofa itu kini malah terlihat seperti tempat tidur, "lalu jika aku tekan tombol 3, maka…." Kata Conan bersambung dan sandaran sofa itu ke atas " akan kembali seperti semula. Kenapa bisa begitu, Paman Tanama?"

"Ya, dengan remote itu kau membunuh Take sekaligus membuat alibi. Kami juga sudah memeriksa kalau Remote ini dilengkapi dengan sebuah _Wireless Network_. Sehingga membunuh dari museum bisa dilakukan." Lanjut Shinichi.

Shogi yang mendengar itupun sedikit agak marah, "Tu-tunggu dulu! Hei kau anak SD & SMA, aku senang kalau aku sudah bukan menjadi tersangka lagi. Tapi apa kau tak berlebihan! Hoi! Mungkin saja kalau remote ini sengaja dibuat mirip agar Pelaku membuat kalau Tanama menjadi tersangka. Dan hei KIDDO! Dimana sebenarnya kau menemukan remote itu."

"Ah, kalau itu, sebelumnya aku mengambilnya di lantai dekat dapur."

"Tuh, kan! Pelakunya bukan kami bertiga, kan!"

"Tapi sebelumnya, remote ini ada di saku celana Paman Tanama." Senyum Conan.

"A-APA!"

"Apakah kalian ingat? Kalau dekat dapur tadi Tanama tersandung dan jatuh. Ya, Tanama tak sengaja menjatuhkan Remotenya itu. Saat diinterogasi pihak kepolisian menganggap biasa saja lantaran itu hanyalah sebuah remote. Tapi yg membingungkan adalah kenapa setelah remote itu dikembalikan oleh polisi, dia tetap membawanya dan menaruh di saku celananya." Ucap Shinichi.

"….." Tanama hanya bisa terdiam.

"Opsir Takagi, bisakah anda mengambil benda yang ada di bawah celana bagian kanan yang ada pada Tanama-san itu. Jika deduksiku benar, mungkin benda itu terjepit di antara kaos kaki. Aku rasa itu adalah Recorder suara dari Take-san." Takagi mengikuti perkataan Shinichi dan akhirnya benar-benar menemukan sebuah recorder dan memang benar, saat dicoba kembali, suara yang kita dengar sebelumnya itu muncul lagi.

"Ya, kau menggunakan Recorder itu untuk menciptakan sebuah alibi. Kau merobek bagian kulit sofa dan memasukkan Recorder dan menjahitnya dengan hati-hati. Aku mendapat info dari Shogi-san kalau kalian berempat termasuk korban, sangat ahli dalam menjahit, terbukti dalam pembuatan layang-layang raksasa itu….

"Seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, kau membuat tidur Take-san dengan obat tidur yang kuat dan mengalungkan sebuah benang langka dari Shogi itu. Lalu kau memulai rencana pembuatan alibi dengan membawa kedua temannya yang lain. Kau menekan tombol nomor 1 di remote itu sehingga suara Take yang kita dengar tadi muncul seolah-olah dia berbicara….

"Sebelum sampai ke museum, kau secara sengaja memperlihatkan remotemu ke kedua temanmu itu dengan alasan ingin menelpon seseorang dan beralasan kalau kau salah membawa HP dengan Remote ini….

"Di museum, kau mulai rencanamu membunuh Take-san. Kau menekan tombol 2 hingga membuat sandaran sofa itu bergerak menurun. Sehingga Take-san yang tertidur itu terseret kebawah dan gantung diri akibat benang yg sudah kau kalungkan sebelumnya itu. Sebelum dia dalam posisi gantung diri, Take-san sempat bangun dan memberontak. Namun karena sandaran sofa ini masih dalam posisi seperti tempat tidur, maka Take-san tak kuat. Dan jika analisisku benar, saat itu Take-san menahannya dengan kakinya."

"Oh, begitu rupanya. Lalu kau menunggu saat-saat pulang untuk menekan tombol nomor 3 agar kau yakin kalau Take sudah benar-benar jatuh dari sofa dan tewas. Tanama-san, kau membuat rencana ini agar terlihat oleh kami, para polisi mengira kalau saat waktu kalian di museum Take bunuh diri dengan melompat dari Sofa. Apakah itu benar, Kudo-kun." Lanjut Opsir Takagi.

"Ya, benar. Lalu, saat kau pulang kau segera pergi ke gudang dan merobek kembali kulit sofa yang kau robek sebelumnya. Kau mengambil kembali recorder yang kau taruh di dalam sofa itu dan menaruhnya dengan cara menjepitkannya di kaos kakimu. Setelah selesai, kaupun memulai sandiwaramu sebagai orang pertama yang melihat korban. Apa ada yang salah dari analisaku ini, Tanama-san?" Analisa Shinichi panjang lebar.

"Heh, analisa yang bagus. Tapi jika itu benar…." Protes Tanama terputus lantaran Conan memulai berbicara.

"Paman Tanama, apakah Paman ingat buku elektronik yang aku lihat waktu interogasi tadi?"

"Oh, ya. Itu buku kuliahku, memangnya kenapa?"

"Walaupun waktu itu aku membacanya dengan cepat. Aku tahu pasti isi dari buku itu. Buku itu berisi tentang cara pemasangan Wireless Network di dalam sebuah alat elektronik. Bukankah sofa itu Sofa bermesin."

"Ta-tapi, bisa saja itu kebetulan pelajaran buat kuliah, kan." Elak Tanama.

"Bisa? Apa maksudnya Bisa? Bukankah lebih baik jika kata 'bisa' tak perlu dibicarakan jika itu memang benar-benar pelajaran kuliah." Kata Shinichi penuh kemenangan, "Tanama-san, lebih baik kau tak usah terus mengelak. Saat sidik jarimu ada di Recorder suara Take-san itu, kau sudah tak akan bisa mengelak lagi. Jadi, hentikan dan menyerahlah, Tanama-san."

Tanama tersungkur, menunduk seperti kuda.

"Heh, baiklah aku mengaku kalah. Aku merekam suara Take 2 minggu sebelumnya dan 1 minggu kemudian aku mencuri benang langkanya Shogi." Jelas Tanama, "BOYYA, saat aku melihat senyummu saat diinterogasi aku sudah merasa kalau kau sudah tahu aku pelakunya, kan."

"I-itu Cuma kebetulan. Soalnya aku kan masih anak-anak, hehe." Elak Conan.

"Heh, begitu ya. Kau membuat hidupku hancur, BOYYA. Jadi sebelum aku ke penjara aku akan membuatmu ke TEMPAT DI MANA TAKE BERADA, HAHH!, BOYYAAA!" Teriak Tanama menuju Conan. Tiba-tiba dia membawa pisau dan berencana untuk menusukkannya ke arah Conan.

"Pi-pisau!? Darimana kau dapatkan itu?!" Kaget Megure.

Walaupun Tanama menuju Conan & berusaha membunuhnya, Conan tak merasa takut. Toh dia punya Jam _Stun Gun_-nya itu dan lalu menembaknya ke jidatnya itu. Namun sebelum rencana itu dilaksanakan, tiba-tiba!

"Conan-kun!" Ran berlari menuju Conan. Membuat pikiran Conan kacau sesaat. Ya, Ran berusaha menolong Conan. Saat itu dia berada jauh dari Conan dan Tanama. Sehingga dia tak bisa menggunakan karatenya itu kepada Tanama dan hanya bisa menolongnya dengan cara Ran memeluk Conan dan membelakangi Tanama.

"Ran!" Teriak Shinichi penuh khawatir.

'_Ran!' _Teriak Conan namun dalam hati. Conan tak mungkin membiarkan Ran terluka karenanya. Maka sebelumnya dia berbalik dari Ran yang membelakangi Tanama menjadi Conan yang membelakangi Tanama (~Cara memutar ini hamper sama seperti cerita Kazuha & Heiji di cerita pulau duyung atau episode 222-224 dengan judul _And Then There Were No Mermaids_ saat Heiji mau jatuh dari jurang namun dia ditolong Kazuha dengan cara berputar dan akhirnya Heiji juga jatuh untuk menolong Kazuha yang telah menolongnya itu)

"_ZLEBBB!"_

"Co, CONAN-KUN!" Histeris Ran.

"Ja-jangan khawatir, Cuma keserempet aja, kok. Hehe. UGGH!"

"Heh, tak berhasil, ya. Sebelum kesini, aku mengambil pisau di dapur." Jelas Tanama.

"Ran! Kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Shinichi khawatir.

"Ya, tapi Conan-kun…." Kata Ran membuat Shinichi melihat Conan.

"Harus cepat dikasih perban agar pendarahannya berhenti. Sepertinya cuma terkena sedikit. Maaf, apakah di rumah ini ada perban."

"Ah, ada. tunggu sebentar." Jawab Rhico seraya berlari mencari perban.

"Ta, Tanama-kun! Ke-kenapa kau membunuh Take? Bukankah dia selalu baik kepada kita. Dia bahkan sering meminjamkan kita uang. Tapi, KENAPA KAU MEMBUNUHNYA, TANAMA-KUN?!" Tanya Shogi.

"YA! ITULAH ALASANNYA! Dia sering sekali meminjam uang kepadanya. Dan saat aku menanyakan alasannya, dia bilang 'Emm, entahlah aku tak tahu. Tapi bukankah suatu kewajiban bagi kita untuk meminjamkan uang kepada orang yang jarang dikasih uang kuliah dari orang tuanya. Ya maksudku orang yang lemah.' Begitu katanya dengan nada yang mengejek. Dan semenjak aku bertanya begitu, dia jadi sering sekali mengejekku. Aku sangat benci diejek. Dan saat melihat kalian berdua diejek oleh dia juga, itu membuat aku sadar satu hal. Alasan dia sering meminjamkan uang ke kita hanyalah untuk membuat kita sebagai bahan ejekan."

"I, itu. Memang benar dia sering mengejek kita. Tapi itu hanyalah kebiasaan buruknya semata."

"Tapi! TETAP SAJA ALASANNYA ITU!..."

"Hehh" Senyum Conan, "Apakah itu perlu," Kata Conan bersambung. Ran & Shinichi yang merasa tahu kata-kata ini sedikit kaget, "aku tak tahu pasti alasan seseorang membunuh. Tapi untuk menolong, alasan logis tak dibutuhkan, bukan?"

Tanama sudah tak bisa berkata lagi. Kata-kata Conan membuatnya terdiam. _'Benar, Heh, Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya dari awal.'_ Itulah yang dikatakan Tanama dalam hati. Sementara Ran & Shinichi masih memikirkan kata-kata yang dikatakan oleh Conan sebelumnya. Shinichi mulai melupakannya akan tetapi Ran masih memikirkannya.

"I-ini. Perbannya." Kata Rhico menyerahkannya ke Ran, "Jadi, benar itu, kalau orang yang membunuh Take adalah Tanama?"

"Ya, dia membunuhnya." Shogi membenarkan.

"Heh, tak dapat dipercaya."

Dilain tempat, rasa penasaran Ran tak dapat ditahan. Jadi, setelah dia mengobati Conan, dia pun bertanya, "Ehm, Conan aku ingin bertanya. Sebenarnya, dari mana kamu tahu 'kata-kata' itu?"

'_Huh, kata-kata?'_ Kata Conan dalam hati bingung apa maksudnya.

"Wah, terima kasih Kudo-kun. Mungkin jika tak ada kau, kasus ini nanti akan menjadi bunuh diri." Ucap Inspektur Megure.

"Haha, tak apa-apa, kok, Inspektur Megure." Kata Shinichi seraya menuju ke arah Ran, "Bagaimana, Ran? Apa dia tak merasa sakit?"

"Oh, dia sudah baik-baik saja, sepertinya."

"Syukurlah. Bolehkah kami pulang duluan. Aku ingin berbicara dengannya. Secara empat mata. Boleh, kan?"

"Eh, gak apa-apa, kok"

_**!**_

_**!**_

_**!**_

Disaat perjalanan, percakapan antar Shinichi pun dimulai lagi.

"Jadi, kau sudah percaya, kalau aku ini Shinichi?" Tanya Conan memulai percakapan.

"Ya, aku percaya."

"Sejak kapan?"

"Heh, jadi kau menyadarinya, ya? Kalau aku sudah menduga kau Shinichi sebelum acara deduksi itu."

"Tentu saja. Bukankah sebelumnya aku sudah menunjukkan bukti yang sangat kuat."

"Baiklah, kuberitahu. Aku mengetahuinya saat kau menyebut namaku dan Ran. Waktu itu kau belum melihat nama dibaju kami. Dan rasa kaget dari tidak percayamu kepadaku ini membuktikan kalau sebenarnya aku seharusnya tak ada, ya karena Shinichi memang seharusnya hanya ada satu. Sebenarnya, aku ingin mengerjaimu terus. Tapi, saat kau menolong Ran waktu itu aku jadi tak bisa berbohong kalau aku masih belum percaya."

"Oh, itu. Santai saja. Aku juga tak akan membiarkan Ran bahaya."

"Dan itu juga menjelaskan kalau kau tahu 'kata-kata' itu karena kau memang dari awal adalah Shinichi. Jadi, kurasa memang sudah sewajarnya."

"Kata-kata? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Conan bingung tak tahu maksudnya. Ran tadi juga mengatakan 'kata-kata'. _'Apa mungkin...' _pikir Conan.

"Kata-kata yang kau ucapkan tadi. Bukankah itu kata-kata yang kau & aku ucapkan waktu di New York saat sedang mengejar pembunuh berdarah dingin."

"Eh, kau mengalaminya juga?" Tanya Conan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku pikir karena dunia ini dunia sejarah maka kejadian yang ada di duniaku dan kejadian yang ada diduniamu itu berbeda. Dan lagipula, pembunuh berdarah dingin itukan Vermouth, anggota BO. Dan bukankah di dunia ini tak ada Black Organization. Lantaran saat itu ANOKATA masih belum memikirkan membangun sebuah organisasi."

"Mungkin orang yang menyerangku dan orang yang menyerangmu saat itu adalah orang yang berbeda." Jelas Shinichi.

"Apakah orang yang menyerangmu waktu itu adalah seorang Pria dengan rambut perak?"

"Ya. Berarti orang yang menyerang kita adalah orang yang sama."

"ANOKATA saat itu memberikan beberapa HINT kalau awal dari rencana pembentukan BO adalah kematian istrinya. Jadi dengan mencari data tentang Profesor hebat yang baru-baru ini istrinya meninggal. Walaupun terlihat mudah, aku rasa itu membutuhkan banyak waktu."

"Hei." Panggil Shinichi.

"Hm."

"Bagaimana kalau aku membantumu. 2 orang lebih baik dari satu orang, kan?"

Conan tersenyum dan berkata, "Ya, aku setuju. Jika kita bekerja sama maka pemikiran kita akan bertambah menjadi 2 kali lipatkan." Canda Conan.

"Haha, kau bisa saja." Kata Shinichi seraya bersalaman dengan Conan.

Conan pun membalasanya. Tapi tiba-tiba, disaat Conan & Shinichi bersalaman, tiba-tiba Shinichi & Conan merasa di dimensi lain dan keduanya merasa tertarik. Lalu, dengan cepat Shinichi & Conan menarik tangannya.

"Hah ... hah ... a-apa itu?" Tanya Shinichi.

"Hah... mu ... mungkin, karena .. hah .. sejatinya kita ini adalah ... hah... satu orang. Kau dari masa lalu sementara aku dari masa depan. Maka, jika kita bersentuhan antar kulit maka kita akan saling menarik hingga akan membuat Shinichi menjadi satu orang. Dengan kata lain salah satu dari kita akan menghilang. Fuuh, untung tadi cepat."

"Haha, jika tahu begini sebelumnya, mungkin kau bisa membuatku yakin dengan bersalaman seperti tadi."

"Heh, aku rasa tak ada pilihan lain." Kata Conan seraya mengambil sesuatu di dalam tasnya. Dan disitu kita tahu kalau Conan mengambil sebuah sarung tangan.

"Oh, sarung tangan, ya."

"Ini, Sarung Tangan Anti Barang Tajam. Profesor Agasa membuatnya. Untuk membuat kita menahan maupun menghindar dari serangan pedang atau benda tajam lainnya. Ya, dengan memanfaatkan tenaga listrik."

"Oh, Profesor Agasa, ya."

"Jadi," Kata Conan serata tangannya seperti memulai untuk berjabat tangan.

"Hm, aku akan bekerja sama denganmu untuk mencari ANOKATA itu." Shinichi pun berjabat tangan dengan Conan. Kini dia bisa memegang tangan Conan lantaran dia memakai sarung tangan.

Yeah, ini adalah awal Conan & Shinichi berpetualang mencari siapa identitas ANOKATA sebenarnya. Tapi jangan terlalu buru-buru. Karena cerita selanjutnya akan bercerita tentang Keluarga & Teman di Detective Conan. Ya, disetiap cerita mungkin akan ada CLUE tentang ANOKATA itu. Walaupun tak ada BO. Tapi di dunia inilah Bos BO lahir & hidup.

*To Be Continued*

* * *

Next File :

_**Di Rumah Profesor Agasa,**_

"Haah, rasanya ada yang kurang di rumah ini."

"Apa maksudmu?"

...

"Haibara? kalau Haibara aku tak tahu itu, tapi kalau Shiho Miyano aku kenal. Soalnya dia sekelas denganku di SMA Teitan."

"Apa?!"


End file.
